Angel
by Vamp.Princess13
Summary: New team member! Basically Dick/Robins best childhood friend. Angel is a powerful and new heroine of Gotham and this is about her life since meeting Robin/Dick. Set after season 1, 1 year later. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

**[****So this is a story about 14 year old Jay-Jay Evans who was friends with Robin- Richard Grayson- when they were younger. After being trained by batman she was chased by villains all the time so she went from place to place using her powers that were given to her as a gift when she was 11. Now she gets a new power for her birthday until she turns 16. But what happens when she discovers who Robin really is and is asked to join with his team. Yay or Nay. Let's see how well a girl so damaged and haunted can deal with being mentored by batman for the second time in her life at the risk of returning to her horrid past and tormentors. Is Robin more than a friend now? Will they trust her? Well here's chapter one! Enjoy and review if you want to hear more!] – remember you only get answers to question if you ask :D]**

"Having fun?" I ask the idiot below me. He looks up startled and smirks up at me.

"Oh yeah having tons of fun. What about you Angel back for more pain? You'd think you'd learned you're lesson last night." I laugh a sound so normal and bright it doesn't fit the current situation at all what with the dark street and the alley blocking my exit not to mention the disgusting smell coming off in waves from his disgusting body. Jeez don't super villains know what soap and water are?

"Oh please you got off easy I had to go deal with something more important than a poor excuse of a man running around breaking into houses. Besides I'm available now so how about we settle this once and for all you've knocked out enough people with that stench of yours."

"Oh give it a rest girl you know you can't do what a hero could give it up Angel you're nothing but a girl with wings playing dress up as Wonder Woman. "

_Of all hero's he chose wonder woman how stereotypical and sexist I was always associated with her due to my good looks -though I was nowhere near her beauty if you asked me-I may be almost as 'pretty' for a 14 year old but I was still not that beautiful and doubted I ever would be. Then again it was a compliment. But I didn't come here for compliments I came here for justice! And I was going to get what I came for!_

I narrow my eyes at him and reply "Just playing dress up huh wanna test that?"

He laughs an annoying throaty sound that irritates me and says "If you insist but it's pointless you know my 'stench' can have you lying unconscious in under 5 minutes flat." I laugh to myself and say wrong I can get to you in a second and have you knocked out before you can say "no!" Then I'm suddenly directly behind him as I insert a needle into the back of his neck his smell filling my nostrils and making my eyes water. He reacts quickly but not quickly enough. By the time he turns to attach I'm standing on the roof of the small building a couple of feet above him watching as he gapes at me in shock touching his neck questioningly.

"It's Chloroform you'll be out for a while. Oh and when you wake up you'll most likely be taken care of by the Justice League have fun stinky wish I could stay and chat but I have to get some dinner chasing a goon makes a girl hungry and Superman will be here soon. Au revoir, enjoy punishment!"

I jump down from the building making sure to bend my knees so I don't hurt my ankles and walk away into the dark as I make my way back home. Home that place I've been avoiding for so many years. The same boring everyday routine, the place where my family waits for me with arms wide open the place I left so long ago only to be brought back for something I never thought I would come back for my family.

"_Chin up, smile, pretend you're the girl you were when you left_!" I say to myself with fake enthusiasm as I make my way down the block. Even now I still can't tell my family that I've developed yet another power for my birthday and that I can't help but want to give it away and have someone else shoulder the burden. But I won't you get what you ask for when you mess with super humans after all right? Too bad I didn't know that at the age of 11. Three years, three powers and still 2 more to go. If I make it to16 that is. Right now that seems highly doubtful.

You see while most 14 year olds are worrying about boys, dances, friend drama and what clothes to wear for the first day of school I was worrying about how to explain that I'd managed to sprout wings I could manipulate and make disappear but not forever. Sure I would normally be worried about what I would be wearing for my first day of my sophomore year too except I was accepted into Gotham academy and had to wear a school protocol uniform. Geeky tie, and flannel skirt of course. (Why must private school have such ugly uniforms!)

Then there was the obvious problem I was a heroine more like a side kick but minus the mentor. I knew that the Justice league would be hunting me down trying to figure out who I was. Too bad they didn't know my secret the one that's kept not only me alive but my ex-mentor sort of person Batman under the radar.

Yes I was trained for a while under Batman at my parents request ever since I'd read about super hero's I always wanted to be a heroine my parents pulled some strings and finally Batman agreed. It was fun while it lasted he was a good teacher tough as nails always pushing you to your limit physically and mentally.

"_Mentally"_ I repeat out loud and actually manage a real laugh. I remember his son a childhood friend of mine Richard or Dick I didn't like calling him Dick I liked his real name Richard and it irritated him when I called him by his full name so of course I called him Richard and only Richard. I used to laugh at his frustration with the English language he preferred boring things like math and science or computers. He was actually very good at hacking for a ten year old. We were the same age then but he's always been older by a couple of months. I remember that Batman or Bruce would also push Richard to his limits always expecting nothing less than an A in all subjects' school wise.

Those were good times when I was completely human and only needed to learn how to defend myself in hand- to- hand combat.

That was so long ago I wonder how Richard is now and if he knows his adoptive-father Bruce is really Batman, Defender of Gotham. Probably not oh well I was starving and I could smell the dinner on the table from outside.

_Back to human reality Jay-Jay!_ I take a deep breath and smile calling out I'm home before teleporting upstairs to change out of my costume so no one suspects I was busy taking out some Gotham human trash!

_Another boring day in the life of simple, smart and funny only to normal Jay-Jay Evans. _

**Curious yes, no? hopefully if you are review or message me and the **_italics _**are when she is either thinking or talking to herself.**

**The next chapter will be her first day at Gotham Academy where she will be reunited with Richard. How will he react, angry, confused, happy or will he even remember her. How will Jay-Jay fell or react. Will she tell him the truth about Angel- the heroine or will she keep it a secret. Review if you want to find out! **

**Thanks for reading :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Pt.1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yj never have never will**

**Enjoy oh and this is the next day. And this story will be in Jay-Jay's and Robin's/ Richard's p.o.v. may add others, but not sure (:**

"Jay-Jay! Get up you're going to be late and I'm not calling in an excuse for you on your first day! Hurry up or you won't have time for breakfast." My mom calls from upstairs impatiently. I groan and roll over not wanting to get up besides its only 6:30. Wait 6:30! I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom so glad I showered last night so my hair is smooth, soft clean and easy to work with. I swear if I could high-five myself right now I totally would.

I grab my comb and try to decide on how to do my hair today. It is the first day after all and my first day at The Gotham Academy, My first time in a private school. I can pretty much assume that if the public school kids like me that the private school kids won't, or at least not most of them I finally settle on the easy and simple(to some) Waterfall braid. After I've successfully and neatly done that I add a bit of light hairspray and go grab my ugly uniform. I'll admit that they're nicer than most school uniforms but nicer doesn't equal cuter. I glare at my blue skirt and the vest. The blue skirt is ok I don't mind wearing it and that blouse was expected but the vest. Ugh I hate vests and avoid them like the plague, especially cotton vests but I put it on anyways and growl and blame society. Then I tie my tie and make the hardest choice so far, blend in and wear the Mary Jane's they suggested or go with my gut feeling and wear my adorable also new Prada Diver Moccasins! I go with the white moccasins not being able to kill the whole entire outfit of doom and giving it a chance to look decent. (And no I am not being dramatic. One of the good things about public schools is no uniforms.)

Lastly comes the makeup! Not as fun as it sounds. Clear skin= yes, no foundation! I hear it's annoying. Clear skin however doesn't include dark under eyes so I have to cover those up and then some purple eye shadow with hints of blue to compliment my eyes and match the uniform. Some clear lip gloss since my continued use of cherry Chap Stick has made my lips a permanent pinkish color. Then some white eyeliner and I'm good to go. I grab my backpack which totally does not match my uniform what with the bright white and then the happy green, baby blue, pink and purple heart and star patterns all over it. My dad says it looks childish but I don't really care I'm still kinda short and it's cute so it looks fine on me. After checking myself out in the mirror in a totally non weird way I smile and run downstairs. My mom is standing there a cup of apple juice and a bacon sandwich in hand. I grin, say thanks and chow down. My mom simply smiles keys in hand and waits for me to finish eating so we can go.

**Gotham Academy 7:15 a.m.**

I frown as I look at the huge building in front of me and wonder how I'm going to find my way around. "Honey come on the principal said he would show you around remember?" My mom saI frown as I look at the huge building in front of me and wonder how I'm going to find my way around. "Honey come on the principal said he would show you around remember?" My mom says giving me an encouraging smile. I nod and get out of the car. We're not the only ones there early it seems half the school is here early. Jeez I hear the school was strict but for so many people to be there early surprised me. Back when I was in public school almost everyone was late including me. Unfortunately the bad habit of being late stuck with me. I walk behind my mom still looking around when she stops abruptly at the main office and people stare at me. I hear whispers already starting. 'Ooh look, new girl I wonder where she's from' 'she's from here idiot.'' I heard she got chosen this year for the Wayne Scholarship' 'I heard she studied in London' 'She's hot' I frown and blush self-consciously at the last comment from some guy passing by. I barely catch the principal saying that he'll show me to my locker first so I can put my stuff away. He introduces himself and I smile, shake his hand and introduce myself politely. "It's an honor to have you here Miss Jaylyn your father is quite the doctor and your quiet the young genius yourself. I hope you know we have an outstanding medical class here. You get college credit if you pass?" I simply smile and nod and say "That's great!" He smiles and leads me to my locker which is next to the outside lunch area and I have a perfect view of everyone but am hidden from sight just as I prefer. He then proceeds to show me the school and tell me of all the classes, clubs and sports they have to offer. They have a ton of extra-curricular programs. By the time we get back to my locker it's already 7:50 and I have ten minutes to get to my first period class which is A.P Com. Tech and web design. I wave good bye to my mom and the principal who offers to show her the way out even though it's across from us. I then follow the hallway signs to my first class. I get there five minutes early and introduce myself to the teacher. She quickly recognizes my name and sits me down in the back in an open seat. Then when the bell rings I am forced to stand up, introduce myself to the class and say something about myself. I smile, not minding being stared at even though their all mostly seniors and I'm a sophomore. "Hi, my name's Jaylyn Evans but I go by Jay-Jay or just Jay and I'm 14 and I like singing and I am part French , Mexican _and_ white." I quickly sit down and the teachers smiles and replies for the class "oh my aren't we cultured?" I just smile and nod. 1st period thankfully passes by quickly with the basic 1st day of school stuff going on. Next I head to 2nd period English honors after stopping by for a notebook remembering the principals warning. _You are expected to be prepared at all times , no excuses. _

**Sorry but this is only prt.1 Next chapter pt. 2 her and Richard have English together lets see what happensReview please even if I am new **** I promise ill use robins vocab. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a chapter to fill in some of the questions about Jaylyn and how she knows Dick. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own no matter how hard I wish I did.**

Ch.3

Richard P.O.V

"So can I join in on the hug or would you guys like to explain what's going on?" I ask standing in front of both of them. They let go of both of them and Bruce say's "come on Dick don't tell me you're jealous?" I stare at him confused. Me? Jealous? "Why would I be jealous?" I ask looking at Bruce like he's lost his mind.

"Dick? Wait a second is he your son?" J.J asks looking from me to Bruce as if trying to piece together a puzzle. "Uh-yeah have been for a while now." I answer staring at her.

Suddenly she breaks into a smile and hugs me. "Oh my God Richard it is you!" I'm not sure what to do so I just let my hands rest on her waist as she squeezes me softly before pulling away to stand in front of me.

"Don't you remember me Richard from when we were kids?" I stare at her and then suddenly it's like Deja-Vu.

****** Flashback****************

A younger Jay-Jay is running towards me with her arms wide open and I hug her back equally as excited. "Richard! Alfred told me that after training he would set up a movie for us in the living room. He said we would be allowed to eat whatever we wanted because Batman said so! Even daddy said it was ok! I smile at her and say "Fine but only if I can choose the movie." "O.K!"

*********************End of flashback************************

"Jay-Jay?" I say hesitantly and both her and Bruce smile. I smirk and say "Please tell me you're over Zac Efron." She narrows her eyes at me hands on hips and say's "Yup you remember." as Bruce chuckles. _.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier who you were?" I ask her in the car after convincing her to come over to the Manor for lunch since Bruce had to leave for a meeting.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was you, duh." I just smile remembering how she would constantly have to argue with me about everything. Sadly she almost always won. "Miss Evans what would you like for lunch since you are our guest today?" Alfred asks calling from the driver's seat after pulling down the window between them. "Anything is fine, you are after all the best cook I've ever met Alfred." Jay-Jay replies with a smile. "She's got a point Alfie." I add.

We talk the whole way to the manor and I tell her what I've been up to excluding the part about how I'm still Robin and part of the Team. She laughs at all the right times and teases me a bit but she doesn't say anything about herself and doesn't bring up the whole Dynamic Duo thing so I decide to wait and see if she even remembers before bringing it up.

"Master Dick, Miss Evans we're here." Alfred calls from the front before coming around to open our door. Jay-Jay doesn't even complain about him opening the door which tells me she's actually interested in the story I'm telling her about the time I fell asleep on the roof and Bruce nearly tore the house apart freaking out thinking I'd gotten kidnapped." "Poor Bruce his paranoia must've gone into override." Jay-Jay laughs following me to the manor. Alfred opens the door and lets us pass. "I'll go get your lunch ready. Master Dick go change and Miss Evans I'll escort you to the living room while Master Dick changes and then I'll be in the kitchen. Please do hurry Master Dick it's ungentlemanly to leave a girl waiting." Alfred say's and I smile before running up the stairs to change. As I'm heading up the stairs I hear Jay-Jay say "Alfred don't call me Miss Evans it make me feel old just call me Jay-Jay." I laugh when Alfred responds "All right Miss Jay-Jay as you wish. I'll be in the kitchen don't let Master Dick ruin anything will you, he's not quite as calm as you."

I change into a green hoodie, black jacket and dark jeans. I'm so glad I don't have to put my shades on since Jay-Jay already knows what my eyes look like and she understand what it's like to have eyes that are different enough that they make you stand out.

"So we've talked way too much about me how you have been I haven't seen you since I was 10." I say walking into the living room and sitting across from her in an arm chair. She's sitting on the couch I front of the fireplace. "I've been great. I'm sure you've heard that I was studying in London since last year and I stayed in France for a year and in Mexico for another, visited Greek for 4 months and went to the Mediterranean for another 3 months. Oh and I spent all of my summers on the island by the Caribbean of course! But yeah other than that just some traveling for one thing or another and all last year and a half in London studying and catching up."

I raise an eye brown and reply "Wow, so you've been busy." She nods with a smile. Then we both burst out laughing. "So, you look great working out?" She asks and we both laugh again. Why? Because the last time she saw me I was barely in training to be Robin.

"Uh, yeah actually but we were talking about you. You look incredible. Seriously London's been good to you!" I say and she blushes self-consciously. I hold back a laugh knowing it will only make her blush harder. "Thanks. Yeah London is a great place. I wish you were there though I've missed you, Bruce, Alfred and well Gotham. Being away from my parents and the twins was hard too."

I blink suddenly remembering her little brother and sister the twins Victor and Lexi. "Oh yeah how are they?! I bet Lexi cried when you left she was like your shadow." She laughs and say's "Oh yeah, poor Lexi cried a lot she's always been the most sensitive and she still is. Victor well you know Victor he didn't cry until I was leaving and was about to go board the plane." I smile because that's exactly how the twins would react to their _big sis_ leaving. "You would know how they reacted if you would've gone to say good-bye though" She says. I cringe and say "Yeah about that, look I'm really sorry but you should've told me you were leaving before you were at the airport." I reply. She laughs with a nod and say's touché.

We talk a bit more about how thing s are and then we eat lunch. Alfred has of course cooked up something delicious and it tastes even better because I'm not alone. Jay-Jay seems to radiate happiness and always has something to say. I missed her never ending conversation starters. Thankfully it's not mostly mindless chatter like Wally or continuous questions about humans and our ways like Megan and Connor.

After we eat we head back to the living room and she walks over to the portrait of my mom and dad that hangs over the fireplace. Bruce has kept it up even after I got used to the idea that they were really gone. "I can't believe they're really gone even after all these years." She says quietly. "You and me both." I reply with a sigh. She turns around with sad green-grey eyes and says "Remember that time we climbed on Ella the elephant and my dad freaked out and your mom was begging us to get down?!" I laugh remembering the incident. My dad had called to come check up on one of the clowns who had apparently sprained an ankle. "OH yeah, and you'd jumped down after I flipped down and your dad was ready to lock me in a closet for putting you in danger." "Yeah." She say's a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Can you believe I've know you for 8 years. Jeez if I would've known when I was 6 all that would happen I would've laughed and thought I was crazy .Because you're so crazy!" She says with a light laugh. "Has it really been 8 years since we met?" I ask surprised. "And since we became best friends." She adds. I nod and say "Even if you've been gone for half of our friendship. "I add teasingly. She blushes and says "Yeah kinda." We both smile and then she gasps. "Oh my god I've been gone 4 years, did you replace me?!" I laugh and say "More like temporarily filled your spot and don't tell me you haven't replaced me either with what's her name… Claire." She smiles sheepishly "How about we both have 2 best friends?" "As long as I'm one of them." She laughs and says "deal and I'm one of your best friends too right?" "Of course."

We're both laughing and talking about old times at the circus and during training. "So Robin huh?" "Yeah." "Good I'm glad I was right and it was you protecting Gotham and therefore my family while I was gone." I smile and say "Your awesome did you know that?" "So I've heard."

Our laughter is interrupted when her phone rings. She rushes to her backpack and pulls out her phone. "Yeah, ok, yeah dad I'm fine. No I'm with Richard… yes Grayson…. You were in the middle of an appointment I told Linda to tell you…Ok… yup… bye." "Everything ok?" I ask worry setting in from the look on her face. "Yeah, I'm sorry but I have to go home the chauffeurs coming to pick me up. I'll see you tomorrow at school sorry." "No, it's fine. You're staying all year so we have plenty of time to hang out. I'll um show you to the door." She smiles and asks" When did you get manners?" "The same time I got taller than you." She glares at and punches me softly as I lead her to the door.

Her chauffeurs already there waiting for her." "Well Bye it was nice catching up. I'll see you tomorrow boy wonder." She gives me a quick hug before running outside and getting in the car.

**So you just a bit of their background. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! **** Robin likes Reviews. Robin: It's true I really do! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Normal P.O.V

: Encounter- Disclaimer: I own nothing except Angel. \(-.-)/

"_I'm awesome! No you're not dude don't lie! I'm awesome drivin round in my mom's ride. I'm awesome!"_

I sang quietly as I flew over to the north hospital apparently there was something iffy going on 3 blocks down in a warehouse. Probably another drug deal those creeps just don't learn do they. Angel had snuck out about 15 minutes ago when she'd intercepted a text that read, _It's going down be here in 30 min. No funny business. _She'd quickly changed and decided that she could use the cool night air and her wings could use a good ol' stretch.

She passed the hospital a soft smile on her face. I wonder if Mrs. Gonzalez's surgery went well this morning. I'll check on her before school tomorrow.

Angel had heard some of the news reports speculating why she protected only certain areas of Gotham. Thankfully they hadn't figured out why. Angel knew why though she always kept in mind why she used her powers instead of doing what her head was begging her to do and just ignore them. Though she didn't know how you could ignore the wings that sprouted from her back.

She protected only the places near or around hospitals and schools because she could. She could protect the defenseless people in those places. She hated the fact that there was so much crime in Gotham even near Hospitals. As if the people in them weren't suffering enough. Angel knew firsthand how much they were hurting she had to, she was after all the world re-known Dr. Evan's daughter.

Angel had time after countless time seen an individual or a family be destroyed in one way or another from a disease that could have been treated or an accident that could have been prevented. So she studied hard to be able to help those with a disease even if only to prolong their life and she was Angel so she could prevent those accidents. To Angel hospitals and schools were sacred you don't mess with kids or patients or you pay for it.

So it ticked off Angel pretty damn badly when she saw some thugs either drug dealing around schools or bullying the kids or when like know there where crimes happening around hospitals. Angel didn't usually have to worry about the rest of Gotham. The Dynamic duo could take care of the rest of Gotham. But she protected the schools and Hospitals! She didn't care whether it made sense or not it made sense to her and that's all that mattered.

Angel flapped her wings slowly as she came in for a landing in front of the ware house where something was going to go down. She checked the tracker and double checked she was where she was supposed to be. She looked around and spotted a good viewing spot on the roof of the warehouse with a cracked window. Perfect for eavesdropping. She had manners of course and very good ones but she knew sometimes eavesdropping was necessary.

She 'put her wings away' and teleported over to the window. She landed softly grateful for the dance lessons she'd had to take that helped her be very light footed. She leaned forward to hear and see what was going on below.

"Do you have the cash?" "All of it now hand over the load." Angel's eyes scanned over the area there were at least a dozen men each of them at least twice her size. It was obviously a drug deal and from the looks of it a big one. Angel drew her sword and set her pager to call the police department in 40 minutes. Tonight shouldn't take long. As she got ready to jump into action she saw a shadow down by the rafter to her right. Robin! On the ground hidden in the shadows as well was Batman. What were they doing here? This was her part of Gotham and they knew it.

Angel clenched her teeth in irritation. A second later she saw one of the men get ready to draw a gun. What a back stabbing jerk! Oh well not her friend not her problem. His gun however was. He raised the gun and got ready to pull the trigger. She had to give him credit he was very subtle and quiet. Angel jumped into action literally. She jumped down through the window and kicked the gun out of his hand. She teleported the gun to the roof so he couldn't get it back. The man gasped and took a step back. Everyone else was shocked that they hadn't even noticed. But they were quick they all pulled out guns and pointed them at her. "Bad idea boys, I don't like guns." Angel stated before teleporting their weapons with the previous gun. "Look little girl this ain't your business get outta here and go get you're beauty sleep." Angel frowned she didn't like being called little. "No can do. You see I also don't like drugs and I hate being called little girl."

With that said Angle kicked one of the men slowly approaching her in the gut and punched another in the jaw. Another she swept off his feet before she had to duck a punch aimed at her side. Dropkick, flip, punch, twist back, dodge that kick, left, right, up, kick, oww too slow on that one, one more down.

Angel grunted as a well-aimed kick knocked her back but she back flipped out of the way and kicked the man behind her in the back of the knee. She checked herself, just a couple of bad bruises. She froze when she felt a gun on the back of her neck. "Don't move." A man said behind her. Angel complied with his request feeling the cold barrel on her neck. "Good advice." Someone else said and Angel saw Batman come out of the shadows after knocking some guy out. Before the man with the gun could respond angel flipped him over her shoulder, hard.

"What are you doing here Batman?" Angel asked teleporting the idiot on the floors gun with the others. She turned to face the Dark Knight with a scowl. "You know usually someone would've said thank-you." A second voice said Angel looked up to see Robin the Boy Wonder jump down from the rafters and land next to Batman a smirk on his face.

"Boy Wonder nice to see you not so nice to hear you." She retorted with obvious irritation. Robin simply smiled amused. The girl had attitude…. Strangely enough he liked that. "As much as I love chit-chat I would like an answer." Batman glared at her but she just glared back. "You're in my city and you ask me that." Batman replies darkly. "It's my city too and in case you were unaware this is my area. " "You needed help and it's my job to help." "Yeah well it's my job to help the people from around here." "No it's not." "Yes it is!" Angel was starting to get mad. Who did Bruce think he was talking to a push over, someone reasonable, an idiot!

She and Batman glared at each other before shed gave in with a smile. "Thank- You. But you should really stick to your own area." Batman nodded and Robin frowned confused as to why they were both so calm.

Angel's Pager went off and she frowned. "You should get out of here the police will be here in a minute." Batman nodded without any questions. Robin was obviously still confused but followed his partner. "Oh, and good-bye Boy Wonder. Have an asterous night!" Angel called before teleporting home.

Robin stopped and stared. How did she know about the word aster? Bruce chuckled quietly in the Bat mobile at his partners shocked expression. Who was that girl and why was she suddenly the new heroine of Gotham? But more importantly how did she know of the word aster?

So, yeah chapter 4! This is set a couple of days after ch.3 btw.

Oh and Batman knows who Angel really is. He is THE BATMAN after all. Robin however is completely unaware of this. Hope you liked it. Oh and Ch.5 will be up soon too, probably a half school and half team chapter :D

P.S. Reviewing is always welcome.

P.P.S- Yes Angel's parents know who and what she is. Her little brother and sister don't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Angel!**

**Not my best work but ok. Enjoy!**

Jaylyn P.O.V.

It was the 10th of October and I was sitting bored in my English class next to Barbara wishing for nothing more than to teleport into my bed. Barbara looked equally as bored as me but was dutifully taking notes for me and Ri-Dick to copy later. It was her turn today. Dick was half asleep and I wondered how much sleep he got last night. The boy next to him was actually asleep his head on his desk but the teacher didn't seem to notice. I yawned and checked my phone to see if Claire had responded. Claire was still stuck in boarding school in Paris, all girls too. I missed her terribly but she would be visiting for the holidays and was coming for Halloween.

She responded: _Lol really Jay-Jay calling ur teach a borbot is not nice :p but anyways yeah dad wants you to teleport me to ur house the day before Halloween to be safe._

Sure and I'm not a nice person in the morning duh

_Kk well I gotta go little miss grumpy love ya bye can't wait till we get to see each other again : XoXO_

K luv u too and me neither 3 :D Xo

I sigh as I end the conversation talking to Claire was the only thing keeping me awake as we listened to the teacher talk about Oedipus. Seriously the story was just perverted and gross but the poor guy never really had a chance did he.

I glance up and meet Dick's eyes "Help me!" he mouths and I smile holding back a giggle and making a throat slashing motion. He smiles and nods. I ask him how much he got to sleep and he mouths back "5 hours". I glare at him and shake my head and mouth "you need 8". He shrugs and goes back to staring at the book on his desk bored. I sigh and put in my headphones deciding to listen to music until the end of the class period.

"Freedom!" Dick exclaims as we exit the room. "My hand is sore." Barbara replies grumpily. "Sorry but it was you're turn, but don't worry its Dick's turn tomorrow!" I receive a groan from Dick. "I'll see you guys at lunch I gotta go to Gym bye." Dick calls as he leaves. Me and Babs both say bye and then Barbara leaves for A. while I go upstairs to Chemistry.

I practically drag myself up the stairs and sit next to my lab partner a honest to goodness weird af' Goth girl who believes I am simply there to bask in her glory. Yeah I was the unlucky moron who didn't know of her past and volunteered to sit next to her. Nobody was nice enough to warn me that she was fricken weird. The one time I wish I'd forget my whole 'keep an open mind' rule.

Since it was Thursday we had a pop quiz which I finished in 5 minutes. My partner however simply sat there and stared at the paper waiting until the last 13 minutes to do her quiz. When I asked why she said because "13 minutes left would fill her aura of good luck." I simply sat quietly after that.

Finally however it was time for lunch and I practically ran there before my partner Beth could offer me some of her charms. They were literally just shiny rocks you buy at the crafts store for decoration. I was pretty sure she had some loose bolts.

I was hoping to be first to the lunch table and snag the seat next to the window since it was chilly today but Dick had already beaten me to the seat. His satisfied smirk gained him a whack on the head from my chemistry book.

Barbara, Artemis and Bette sat down a couple of minutes later. Artemis was a scholarship kid and she was pretty cool, very snarky. Bette was popular and smart and she was very on top of things so she always knew what was going on in school. Another two boys joined us one was a scholarship boy named Michael who was a friend of Dicks and the other was a soccer player/nerd named Josh who was a friend of Barbara's and Bette's.

We all sat down and somehow ended up making fun of how cool Josh was and how good he was at soccer yet still managed to be a total history nerd. He took the teasing well and laughed it off. We argued a bit about which president was better finally agreeing to a truce when we saw neither of us would give.

Bette made a point of asking Michael if he was going to the Halloween party hosted by the school. He said yes and she asked if he had a date. He replied with a no and she asked if he would mind taking her. We were all holding back smiles but he simply responded with "I don't mind if you don't."

We burst out laughing. "So are you guys going?" Bette asked the rest of us. "No. I doubt it." Barbara say's. "Absolutely not, It sounds lame." Artemis say's sounding a bit insulted. I just shook my head and Dick said No.

"Why aren't you going?" Josh asked me confused. "Oh, my best friend is coming down from France to visit for Halloween. I want to spend as much time with her as possible." Josh looks away and say's "Oh." "Why? Were you going to go?" Barbara asks a bit of a smirk on her face. Josh looks away and say's "Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me." I don't respond right away. I never expected him to ask me out. Especially not in front of everyone at lunch.

"Josh, I would but I can't leave Claire alone when she visits. If I could get her a date or something I would say yes but..." I trail off and expect his disappointed face. Well now I feel like crap.

"Well then I guess you got yourself a date Josh. Don't worry Jay-Jay I'll get your friend a date. As for you Barbara, you and Dick are going and Artemis bring that boyfriend of yours it's about time we meet him." Bette say's in a no nonsense voice. I just sit there not sure what to answer. I look at Josh and see him smiling his brown eyes sparkling with laughter. "Oh you so used me to lead us all into your trap." I say. Josh just laughs.

"So you and Josh huh?" Dick asks teasingly on the way to my house err mansion. "Oh shut up. Besides what about you and Barbara?" He blushes and looks away. We both laugh.

'All right well I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with your Team." I say getting out of the car with Alfred's help. Dick's face is priceless. "Oh come on I know everything."

"I hope not that's a scary thought." Dick says with a teasing shiver. I scowl at him and thank Alfred before going into my house after waving good-bye.

Lucky he gets to go hang out with his team/friends and I'm stuck with homework. Oh well.

Robin P.O.V

"Hey guys!" I call walking into the cave the Zeta beam announcing my arrival. Artemis gets there a bit after. "How do you change so fast to get here?" She asks irritated that I beat her here again. I shrug "Learn to change in the car." I say before going over to the couch.

She mutters something about me being a 'stupid trolling ninja'. "Rob, dude when did you get here?" Kf asks rushing over to me. He plops down next to me on the couch, "Just now. Wanna play a game? Batman got it last week but it goes on sale Saturday." Kf nods excited.

We hang out at the cave for the next hour or so playing video games. I'm on a winning streak when Kf finally gives up. "If you guys want some sandwiches I just made some. Zatanna helped so they're edible." Megan calls from the kitchen. Kf is out of his seat in a flash. I catch up to him and walk in on the girls giggling about something. Conner is eating his sandwich with a surprised look on his face. Probably surprised its edible. Kaldur is reaching for one as bit cautiously so I just grab one too, before Wally inhales them all.

The girls are looking at me giggling. "What's so funny?" I ask confused. "Oh I was just telling them about how you are going to the Halloween dance." Everyone stares at me expecting me to tell them that nope I'm not going but instead I just stay quiet.

"Oh my goes you're actually going?!" Artemis asks shocked. I shrug "Yeah you're going too with Wally after all. Besides I've got a date and Jay-Jay's going. With my two partners in crime it's bound to be ok."

Megan squeals "Can we come too?!" I shrug again and nod. "We're going where babe?" Wally asks looking up from his sandwich to stare at Artemis. She shakes her head. Uh-oh someone forgot to tell her boyfriend about their date.

"Nowhere!" She shouts glaring at me. I shake my head and make a tsk sound "You and Artemis have a date in Gotham on Halloween." I say. "Really, Cool!" Wally says jumping up on the counter next to Artemis and taking her hand. "Not cool, and no we're not going!" She says. Wally leans in and whispers something to her and she growls 'fine!' glaring daggers at me.

"Hey Kaldur you can go with Zatanna!" Wally say's already over the whole date thing as he swallows another sandwich. "Wait who's you date?" Zatanna asks confused and I look away. Crap that was what I was trying to avoid. "uh just a friend." I answer taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Liar, he's going with Barbara Gordon the commissioner's kid!" Artemis spills giving me a smug look. I give her a dirty look. Zatanna arches an eyebrow. "The red head?" Zatanna asks her hand on her hip. I gulp.

"Yeah you see, uh, Bette is going with Michael and Artemis with Wally and since Jay-Jay was asked out by Josh today Bette decided I should take Babs and I agreed. She's cool." I mentally face palmed since when does Batman's prodigy say uh.

"Zatanna I wish I could take you but I am going to be with my king that day, my apologies." Kaldur says making the situation worse for me. Dang it!

She accepts his apology. "You can still go." Megan says cheerfully. "I'd rather not be the third wheel." I cut in and say like the idiot I am "You can hang out with Jay-Jay's friend form Paris she's going too. Trust me if she's Jay-Jay's friend she's gotta be cool." Artemis nods.

"Who's Jay-Jay?" Zatanna asks with narrowed eyes. Artemis smiles and say's without thinking "Oh she's Robin's best friend she's really pretty and funny. She's easy to get along with!" "You've met her too?" Wally asks and Artemis nods. I mentally face palm again, they need to shut up!

"You have a best friend who's a girl, really pretty and really funny?" Zatanna asks an edge to her words. "Come on Zee I've known her since we were kids and she just got back at least give her and her friend a chance. I think you'll like them if you come." I say saving myself.

She seems to think it over before smiling her jealousy apparently gone and say's "Sure."

I smile and reply "Trust me she's amazing you'll love her." With that said everyone goes back to eating and I give Artemis one final dirty look and receive a smirk. Oh she is so gonna pay for that!

We're all finishing uip the sandwiches and talking when my cell phone rings. I rad the text it's from Jay-Jay. _The city is under attack from Ivy and it looks like Batman needs your help! Hurry!_

I sigh I can never catch a break. I let the team know I gotta go cause Gotham's in trouble and grab my R-cycle. Then I head out to Gotham with a quick good-bye. Ivy was not known for her patience.

_**End of ch.5! Next up the dynamic duo and Angel battle Ivy. Review ! Thanks for reading! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel:**

I'd barely sent the text to Dick when I headed over to help Batman. Jeez Ivy was on a rampage destroying everything in sight with her damn plants. Mother Nature my butt! I felt along the lip of my boot and felt the small vials lined up. With this Ivy was going to be sleeping as her plants shriveled up.

I smile and move Batman out of the way of a flailing vine. He looks over and nods at me. Shortly after Robin arrives and although he gives me a weird look her gets down to business. Batman and Robin are to distract ivy while I get rid of her nasty little plants.

Batman and Robin do their Dynamic Duo distraction thing and I successfully get to the main plant and get the contents of the little vials into the plants using a needle. It works almost immediately and I cheer in my mind.

I see Ivy stumble and fall.

Her plants shrivel up and die while she remains KO'd on the floor. I give Batman a wave and start to leave ducking behind an alley where one of Ivy's plants knocked down a roof. I make my way through the rubbish and am almost out when I hear a whimper. Immediately I look around for the source.

A couple of feet away is a boy with his leg stuck under what used to be a roof. I run over careful not to trip and kneel down in front of him. He looks a little worse for wear.

"Are you a hero?' he asks innocently his eyes wide as he looks me over. I smile sweetly and say "Yeah I am but let's talk about you. Can you still feel your leg?" He nods and say's "Y-yeah I can, it hurts." He starts to cry softly and sniffle. I feel terrible and say "All right look I'm going to lift this up and I want you to move out from under. Then we'll take you to get your leg checked out ok?' He only nods bravely.

"On the count of 3." "1, 2, 3!"

I say and lift up the small section of roof trapping his leg. He crawls out and I drop the weight going over to him. He's started crying again when he sees his leg; it's obviously broken and is covered in bleeding cuts which have by now colored his jeans leg red. I frown shaking my head and pick him up. He buries his head in my shoulder wrapping his arms around my neck. I blink us to the nearest hospital and run into the emergency room.

Immediately I hear people gasp as they notice my costume but I run up to the receptionist. Thankfully it's Jane and she ignores my costume and focuses just on the boy in my arms. "What happened?" she asks leading me down the hall to a room so we can clean him up and put his leg in a cast.

"Ivy was terrorizing town again and he apparently got caught in the debris. His leg is broken." I say and she nods. We get to a room and I set him down on a bed. "What's your name sweetheart?' I ask him gingerly.

He gulps and replies "M-my names Tim, Tim drake." I nod and fill out his sheet. "Ok I have to go but the nurses will take really good care of you. You were really brave today Tim. You know what I think you are an amazing kid." I say comfortingly taking his hand for a minute as I realize I have to go or my mom will start to worry.

Tim nods and say's "Thank you miss..?" I smile and reply "Angel, my names angel." He nods and I say "Well I have to go Tim now be a good kid and remember it's ok to cry." I sense his embarrassment at the last part but just wave and walk out the door. After I get out the door I blink home. Today was a pretty god day now I have to go find a Halloween costume. I suddenly remember I also have a date.

I grimace but head up to call Barbara and see if she wants to go costume shopping since I know dick is busy being Robin. Even begging won't convince him to abandon his duties for some fun. Good thing I like Babs!

**Really short I know and yes Barbara and Jay-jay get along, no babs isn't jealous and yes there may be some normal lives chapter. Thanks for reading and plzz Review!**

**Thanks for asking question they help but reviews are welcome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel P.O.V**

**Disclaimer :Don't own anything but Angel. **

"Is he going to be ok?" Angel asks worried as she sits at the computer watching as Alfred wraps up Robin's leg. "He will be fine." Alfred say's finishing up. I will be upstairs I will be back in an hour to give Master Dick some medicine for the pain. Both Batman now Bruce Wayne and I nodded as we watch Robin now Dick anxiously.

"Oooh I'm gonna get Ivy!" I growl angry that she hurt Dick. "Not today Angel Dick needs his friend right now you can bet he'll be angry when he finds out he's going to need to take a break from the Team and patrol." I sigh trying to set aside my feelings for vengeance.

"What? Where am i? What happened?" Dick asks waking up and looking around. His eyes widen when he sees me. "What are you doing here? Bruce why are you out of costume?" Angel looks confused until she remembers her mask. "Oh." She say's before undoing the ribbons keeping her mask in place.

Dick gasps and say's "Jaylyn!" I laugh sheepishly "Uh yeah. Sorry for not telling you but I had to see how long it took for you to figure it out. Bruce figured it out in 3 days." I say defensively. Dick groans and tries to sit up. I push him down gently. "Uh no you're all bruised and you have a pretty bad acidic burn on your leg."

"Why am I barely finding out now?" "I already explained that." He shakes his head "I'm an idiot. You gave me so many clues. Seriously, on scale of 1 to 10 how disappointed are you?" Angel now Jaylyn looks at Bruce knowing the question is directed at him.

Bruce smiles "5. I helped her a bit." I smile and Dick shakes his head annoyed with himself.

"Ok so now I have more bad news for you." Jay-Jay say's biting her lip nervous for how Dick will react. "What is it?" He asks his eyes narrowed. "You see your leg has bad enough burns that you have to stay in bed for about a week and another just resting."

"What!" he yells sitting up. You owe me $20.00 Jaylyn." Bruce says with a smirk. Jay-Jay scowls and say's "Look Dick calm down we have a solution." "Solution?! Solution to what unless you suddenly turn into me I don't know how you can get me a replacement so I can 'rest'!" "

"Stop yelling jeez. I'm going to be your replacement it'll just be for like a week or two calm down." "That's fine in Gotham but what about the Team." Dick says angry.

"If you'd been more careful like I told you too and if you hadn't jumped in front of that Civilian you would be fine." Bruce say's. "How was I supposed to know she could save the guy?!" Dick asks his arms crossed defensively.

"Right now let's focus on you resting. Go to sleep Angel and I will go explain to the Team what's going on." Bruce replied putting his cowl on.

"Dick go to sleep and don't move if you do I'm calling Alfred! Ok Bye see you later let's see if your friends like me! Get better soon! Luv ya' byee!" Angel called behind Batman as she entered the Zeta Tube behind him. Dick groaned as he thought of everything that could go wrong. He just hoped Batman kept everything under control.

-Recognized Batman 02, Recognized Guest 28- The computer voice announces as we enter the cave. Immediately we're greeted by the Team and Black Canary. "Batman you asked for us to be here has something gone wrong?' Aqualad asked. I ignored the stares I got.

"Yes I am here because Robin has been injured and will be off duty for a while and seeing as I can't leave you shorthanded and I still need a partner in Gotham I would like you to meet Angel. "

Everyone turns to look at Angel. She smiles and say's "Hey" A bit awkwardly. Megan steps forward

"Hi, my names M'gann but on earth I go by Megan!" Angel smiles back at her and then Aqualad and the rest of the Team introduce themselves including Zatanna who still lives there and Raquel a newer member of the Team.

So what's your superpower?" Wally asks flashing her a smile that is definitely meant as a challenge. Angel smirks and is about to answer when Batman cuts in. "You will find out when you need her powers until then just get to know each other, Canary I'll leave you in charge." Batman say's stepping back towards the Zeta tube. BC nods. "Oh, and Angel go easy on them." Batman says before leaving with a smirk. Angel nods and then it's just her, the Team and Canary.

"Well Angel I have to go talk to Red about something I trust Kaldur here to take care of you. Have fun and be nice." Black Canary says before leaving through one of the many hallways.

"_Then there was one_." Angel thought as BC left. Questions flew at her from every angle. _"What did I agree to?"_ she thought as she was surrounded.

How old are you? I'm 14.

What happened to Robin? He was injured in a battle with Ivy.

What can you do? Batman has asked me not to say.

Where are you from? Gotham.

How do you know Bats and Robin? Robin is an old friend and I was trained by Batman.

Can you even fight? Try me.

The last question was asked by Superboy. He looked at me and answered seriously "I thought you couldn't show us your powers?" I shrug and pull my sword out of my boot watching as it changes into its full size. "He said powers not skills."

Everyone gave me warning glances and Megan looked anxious. "Angel he's Kryptonian I don't think that's a good idea." Wally warned.

"Good so I won't hurt him all that much." Angel responded. She knew it was risky but she'd been briefed on their weaknesses and strengths by Batman and Robin. Besides she had to make her place on this Team even if she was only going to stay there temporarily.

Conner smiled and went to the training pad and Angel followed. The rest of the Team looked wary but circled around the training pad to watch. "Let's see what she can do?" Artemis said hands on hips as she watched Angel and Conner take up fighting stances.

Angel smiled sweetly and said "Don't hold back." gesturing for Conner to come at her. Conner charged. Angel smiled again and slid right under the baffled kryptonian. Then she slashed his back cutting his shirt. Conner hissed, that thing was sharp. He turned and went in for a punch only to receive a kick to his side. They switched to hand to hand for a bit until Angel swiped her sword over his chest making a big X. Conner shirt was in tatters and if he'd been human he would've been decorated with small cuts everywhere.

"You're pretty good." Conner says with a smirk. "Thanks." Angel replies dodging a kick by jumping up. "But not good enough." Conner adds going in to wrap his arms around her. Angel is prepared so she puts her sword straight up in front of her. When Conner wraps his arms around her the sword cuts into his arms deeply. He releases her and is swept off his feet in the next instant. "Really?' Angel asks her small body towering over him.

Conner shakes his head confused why his body hurts. He shouldn't be able to feel those cuts. Angel holds out her hand and helps him up. "Laced with kryptonite Superboy." Angel say's before stabbing him with a dart. He backs away and examines the small dart. "Don't worry it's just something to help the kryptonite go away faster." Angel say's putting her now dagger sized sword back in her boot.

Everyone stares at her usually only Kaldur even tries to take on Conner besides BC of course. "Welcome to the Team." Kaldur say's taking her hand and shaking it. Conner also shakes her hand giving her a small smile. Megan, Raquel, Wally and Artemis join in. Zatanna however hangs back. She feels magic flowing off this girl. Strong magic and it feels really familiar. That and for some reason she doesn't trust this girl or like her really. "Zee come on!" Wally calls to Zatanna and she looks up startled from her thoughts. They were all going to the living room to talk. Zee joins them.

As it turned out Angel was really sweet and funny. She told them small stuff but didn't reveal anything big about herself and kept her mask on the whole time. After a while she started to feel tired and excused herself from the Team claiming she had to go home. They waved her off as she Zeta beamed to Gotham. She was going to bed, she could check on Dick tomorrow after school and before coming to the cave. Batman could handle Patrol alone tonight.

"I like her!" Wally said after Angel had left. "Me too." Artemis agreed sitting next to Wally. "I think she's very nice and very pretty!" Megan adds.

"Don't forget smart. She managed to lace that sword with kryptonite before the fight began and none of us noticed." Everyone nods. "I think we couldn't have asked for a better temporary replacement for Robin." Aqualad says. Again everyone nods. "

What about you Zee? What did you think of her?" Wally asks Zatanna. Zatanna frowns "I don't really like her or trust her." She says. Everyone gapes at her. "What, Why?" Wally asks, everyone else also looks surprised. Usually Zatanna liked everyone.

"Because she had magic flowing from her for all we know she was using magic and can't even really fight." "If Batman and Robin trust her I do as well." Aqualad says.

"Now that you mention it I couldn't read her mind." Megan says. After that comment they all go quiet. "We will just have to see when we fight alongside her if she really can be trusted then won't we." Aqualad says getting up to leave. "I however trust her. She gave me a good feeling." Aqualad says leaving. "I agree with Kal. If Robin and Bats trust her I do too." Wallly says.

Artemis, Conner, Raquel, Megan and Zatanna go to bed wary of the new girl that night. They'd all learned to never underestimate someone no matter how nice they seemed. They would have to just trust Batman's judgment until they had a mission. They got one 2 days later.

Angel had come by the cave the last 2 days like Batman had asked her too and would then leave to take a nap or finish homework before she went on patrol. She made sure to visit Robin before coming to the cave, he hated being stuck inside while she got to 'have fun'. Angel thought he was crazy. But he was right about the Team they were all pretty nice and kinda fun. She could do without the questions on her powers though.

Today she's come back from visiting a grouchy Robin or well Dick Grayson. He was frustrated that he was stuck in bed due to his leg and had snapped at her. He of course apologized but not before she'd said he would be out of bed if he'd been more careful. She'd left Wayne manor irritated. She still managed to walk into the cave with a smile plastered on her face dressed in her Angel costume.

She sat on the couch and watched the news for about 10 min. with Aqualad and Artemis when Wally zoomed in wearing his Kid flash costume "Mission room guys!" He called excited as he sped past them to go tell the others. She stood with the Archer and Atlantean and followed them to the Mission room. Red Tornado was standing there expressionless of course, soon after the others joined them.

"Batman has asked me to inform you to get dressed and to board the Bio-Ship for you will be going to Chicago. We need you to watch and learn only, Very covert. We have received information that has led us to believe that the Shadows are trafficking weapons and need to find out what kind. Your mission is to see if what we suspect is true. You will go in, find out what we need you to and return back here to report. This is a Recon mission so be careful and do not blow your cover." Everyone looked at Kf who blushed and looked away. Angel held back a giggle.

"You may go now." The Team walked out to where the Bio-Ship was and took their seats. Rocket was gone today.

Aqualad informed the team of the plan. They would split up into 3 groups –Aqualad, Angel, and Superboy- Kid flash, Megan- Zatanna and Artemis- Angel had to go with Aqualad and Superboy since they were the strongest and she was new to this. After they split up Aqualad and Angel with Superboy would go in from the ground. Kid flash would check the perimeter first of course and Megan would join the trio inside. Zatanna and Artemis would join them after checking the second floor. The Team nodded. They all got ready to go.

Kid flash was the first one out and told then through the com that it was guarded but shouldn't be too hard to get in. Megan informed them that the inside was also guarded but also shouldn't be too hard to get in. Angel was told to stick with Aqualad and they snuck around the edge of the building. Superboy went around the back. They successfully got inside due to Angel using some knock-out gas on the guards. Aqualad only gave her a look before heading in. The place was full of guards who seemed to be protecting a bunch of boxes and loading them onto unmarked black trucks. It was cold and there were a couple of men guarding the stairs to the second floor

"We're in place." Aqualad told them. "Same here." Artemis said and Zatanna added "I had to use a spell on the guards to get them to sleep." "That is fine Angel knocked them out with some gas." Aqualad told Zatanna. "I'm in and Kid's with me." Superboy said. "I am below the stairs." Megan told them. "Ok team, remember we are here only to watch and try not to blow our cover." Aqualad reminded taking his spot. Angel crouched down next to him. They were hidden behind some crates of whatever they were loading into the trucks.

The building was on the outskirts of Chicago and was far from most towns so the place was deserted outside. This was good because it meant most people were safe but bad because it meant this was obviously not legal in any way. Illegal usually meant dangerous Angel recalled.

They watched silently as they loaded more carts into the trucks there were a lot and Angel had a bad feeling there would be more empty trucks coming to collect their cargo soon. Which meant they would soon be too outnumbered if it all lead to a fight. Angel was hoping it wouldn't lead to a fight but at least she was prepared for one.

As she was lost in her own thoughts her Bat training kicked in and she felt someone behind her. She looked at Aqualad and realized he hadn't noticed at all. She had to think quickly because the guy was sneaking around right to Aqualad who was too busy watching the others to take care of himself.

She blinked him next to Superboy and kicked the guy jumping to Aqualad. The guy landed hard on his back. She then proceeded to make sure he was out.

"What just happened?" Artemis asked through the com link. Angel responded fast "They know we're here, we need to move out!" Artemis and the others responded quickly to gain themselves time.

Angel followed along but she had to take down a few guys. By then it had turned into a full blown fight. Angel had to focus but a cry of pain from Zatanna as she was kicked in the back snapped her out of her concentration.

She pressed on her com link and told them "I'm sending you guys to the Bio-Ship. I'll get there as soon as I can." They didn't have time to respond before they were sent to the  
Bio-ship. Angel hit someone with the hilt of her drawn sword, the person fell. Angel focused on one of the crates and sent it to the cave. Then she blinked herself to the Bio-ship.

She landed on her feet in the Bio-ship and realized they were headed back to the cave. "What just happened?' Kid flash asked shock written all over his face. "I'll explain back at the cave." Angel stated before taking her seat and trying to not imagine how hard Batman was gonna make her train for pulling such a dumb move. Her muscles began to ache as she thought of it.

The Team continued to stare at her but didn't say anything.

To be continued…. Thanks for reading :D Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ppl Happy Valentines day**

**-quick Ch. To fill in a bit more and some fun enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: Only own Angel and her story **

"So an explanation would be nice." Wally prompted Angel to talk. Angel sighed glancing at the zeta-tube not at all doubting that Batman would be here soon. "I clearly have the ability to teleport and as far as I know I can also fly and I have a really good mental shield which is why you couldn't read my mind." Angel explains calmly as the rest of the teens stare at her as if she's grown a new arm. "What!" Wally asks clearly confused and shocked.

"It's a long story." She says simply trying not to pace. "Well then start talking." A third voice says from the doorway and she turns to see Robin there clearly still injured but using a crutch to walk, Angel panics that he might hurt himself and blinks him to the arm chair without thinking. Robin grimaces at the sudden movement but doesn't complain and she feels like face-palming at the dumb move, obviously teleporting was uncomfortable when you were injured.

"I don't think I should." She replies her face still calm, cool and collected although on the inside she wanted nothing more than to leave. "You might as well but keep it on a need-to-know basis." Batman growls as the computer announces his arrival.

Angel sighs and says "I don't know how I got my powers or anything like that I just know that when I turned 11 I woke up the following morning on the sand at our vacation house in Hawaii. This would be normal -for me at least- except I'd fallen asleep in my bed then day before so I panicked and searched the land for my family wondering if it was prank. When I didn't find them I got even more scared and I hid thinking maybe I'd gotten kidnapped again but I was wrong. I was trying to calm myself down when I remember wishing I could be back at home in my bed in my room and suddenly I was."

Angel trails off her eyes far away lost in the memory. "Angel discovered she could teleport and she trained herself to control it, every year on her birthday she gains a new power and she has found out recently that she will continue to do so until she turns 16. It seems to be a hereditary trait for the woman in her family but it only happens to some girls in her family. She will be the last seeing as they have traced it back to her ancestor and she is the 16 girl to develop powers." Batman finishes for her his face completely serious.

The Team all stay silent until finally Wally blurts "So you mean you're like the last of your legacy?" Angel and Batman nod simultaneously. "Just when you think the world can't get weirder." A woman's voice mutters and the Zeta-Tube announces the arrival of Hawkwoman.

"Nice to see you could make it." Batman says with a smirk at his own teammate. "I heard she's half hawk I wanted to see." HW replies. Angel frowns not understanding and looks to Batman. "Angel could you show her and the Team your wings." Batman asks thought it's more of an order really.

They are doubtful at first until Angel lets her wings out and smirks at them, then Shayera smiles holds up her Javelin and whistles "You weren't kidding were you." Batman smirks and says "I don't kid around." Shayera smirks and rolls her eyes her attention back on the silver winged girl.

From Angel has two large and silver gray wings protruding from her back. Everyone gasps and she cringes waiting for the speculations. "These are gorgeous." HW says circling Angel a smile on her face, she reaches out tentatively to touch the soft looking feathers but doesn't get a chance to because Angel puts her wing in battle mode instinctively.

"Sorry I don't like people touching them they're not good at being gentle." Angel apologizes and lets the hawk touch her wings. "How do you do that?" HW asks and Angel replies smiling "This is normal mode and when they get the glinting, shiny look I call it battle mode it's like a layer of bullet proof metal over my wings, very convenient." Everyone is letting this sink in and then finally Robin cackles and everyone stares at him. "What's so funny?" Shayera asks her nephew irritated that she's confused. "I have the coolest replacement ever!" he cackles again and everyone laughs with him.

Several days later Angel cannot stop talking about how much fun she has during training. Avoiding fire and getting sharp objects thrown at you while you fly and fight a Hawk is beyond awesome in her mind.

The Team can't help but smile as the young heroine goes on to tell them about her training. She tells them about how Hawkman is teaching her how to use her wings properly in battle as Hawkwoman teaches her to balance in the air while fighting with a weapon and has even gotten her a wrist strap for her sword.

The girl tells them of the brutal work outs and the extremely dangerous training scenarios she goes through every day. She ignores the bruises and sore muscles because she loves training. Her favorite part is how she not only trains with Hawk woman but also with Hawkman.

Shayera and Carter both love having Angel around and train her to be stronger physically to the point where she hardly feels pain anymore- later develops into invulnerability. Artemis actually admits to being a bit jealous of how she gets to fly and hang out with the league members pretty often but Angle waves it away saying that "I think it's only cuz I'm new I'm sure they'll get tired of me soon." Nobody buys it.

One day they over hear a conversation between Hawkwoman and Angel however in which Angel is told that she should consider staying at the cave from now on to train with Black Canary because her and Carter have to resume regular league work again. Even without seeing the woman's face they can sense her irritation.

Angel responds well though saying she agrees and that she'll visit when she can. The winged heroines hug and exchange good-byes. Angel comes out and says "Guess who's staying here!" the teens cheer and she smiles hugging her new 'house mates' before saying "Oh, and next time you eavesdrop on me I will send you to Chuck Norris." With that threat she blinks away to retrieve her stuff.


	9. Bully

Jaylyn's P.O.V

Richard had been mad at Jaylyn all weekend and as they walked to his locker together that morning he was being annoyingly quiet. "I said I was sorry." She defended weakly only to be ignored. "Richard." She whined quietly when he shut his locker and started to walk away from her, geez even with an injured leg and crutch he's fast!

"You lied to me." He states simple barely bothering to hide his anger. "Technically I didn't lie to you I just… didn't tell you." She says giving him a sheepish smile. He rolls his eyes and goes to his class. The rest of the day is quiet because Babs has a class trip to some museum all day and Richard ignores her. After school she can tell something is bothering him and asks but he shrugs her off but she's not fooled something is bothering him.

She goes to her locker and picks up her homework then heads back to his locker because they're going to walk home today when she hears the chanting. "Freak, Freak, Freak!" Jaylyn frowns when she sees the crowd of teens surrounding a group. "Yeah get him good Luke!" someone yells and Jaylyn pushes through the crowd and gasps.

Luke a junior quarterback with a Mohawk and more than one tattoo is holding Richard by the collar up against his locker. Behind him are his group of idiot minions and everyone is cheering him on to beat Richard up, Richard's crutch is on the floor. "Didn't I tell you I wanted my English Essay done today you stupid freak?" Luke growls his face closer to Richards. "If you wanted it done you should have worked on it." Richard replies with a smirk sporting off a split lip and a cut on his cheek. "Wrong answer!" Luke yells and punches him in the gut.

"What the hell let him go!" Jaylyn yells stepping forward unable to see her best friend get hurt anymore. "Look princess mind your own business ok this is between me and the orphan." Luke says rolling his eyes and brushing her off. "It became my business when you mess with my best friend!" she growls having to contain her eyes from glowing. Luke shoves Richard into his locker hard and Jaylyn is about to jump on him when two of his friends hold her back by the arms. She frowns and tries to shake them off. "Let me go you stupid idiots!" she orders her voice rising in anger. Both guys laugh and one of them asks "or what?"

Jaylyn frowns again and ignores Richards warning look "Let me show you. "She replies and lifts her arm to punch him in the face. He lets her go and attends to his broken nose. She then turns on the other idiot and swiftly twist his arm behind his back and pinches a nerve to knock him out, he falls to the floor. The crowd of people goes quiet and someone says "Didn't even know she could fight." She wipes her hands on her skirt and says "I'm the daughter of a lawyer and self-defense is a must." Everyone looks around unsure what to do and she steps up to Luke "Unless you want to join your friend in dream land I suggest you put him down nicely." Luke's eyes widen and he silently sets down Richard. "Whatever I'll get you later circus freak, one day you'll be alone and no one will be here to save you!" he yells picking up his friend and leading the crowd away.

"Thanks." Richard says clutching his stomach. Jaylyn nods and says "Come on I'll get you to the cave since I'm guessing you don't want Bruce to know." Richard smiles gratefully then frowns when it hurts his lip. She rolls her eyes and closes his locker, hands him his crutch and slings both their bags over her shoulder then helps him up and they walk away from the school. They duck into an alley nearby and she blinks them to the med bay in the cave. She can hear their team mates in the cave but knows to work quietly so they don't question what happened to him.

"You're stupid." She scolds and he looks up confused. "You should have told me he had threatened to beat you up; I thought we didn't keep secrets." She says disappointed. Richard cackles and says "That totally back fired, besides I can defend myself." Jaylyn frowns "Ok fine no more secrets from either of us but you should have told me because I have the cover story of self-defense meanwhile you Richard Grayson have none." "Fine deal, now can you please wrap up my chest it hurts." Richard agrees and she nods.

She asks him to take off his shirt and puts some ointment and a small bandage on his cut cheek and grabs a roll of bandages to wrap around his bruised ribs while he strips off his GA shirt, tie and vest. She turns around and hides a blush when she sees his toned stomach and abs; she gently runs her hands over his chest and ribs to check if they're broken or bruised, looks away also blushing a bit. "Oww." He growls softly when she wraps up his chest a grimace on his face, she winces and tries to go faster.

After successfully wrapping his ribs she moves on to his split lip. She runs takes a washcloth and wraps some ice in it. She then grabs some honey and petroleum jelly. Richard smirks watching her go around the room for a second but winces when it hurts. "Look at you being all docctorish." He teases and she smiles sweetly at him "Keep it up and I might accidently forget your ribs are bruised." He rolls his eyes but obeys. She has to awkwardly stand between his legs to get a good view of his lips and both are trying not to blush at the closeness which is weird because they're both cuddlers, huggers and are always touchy feely with each other. *not in a pervy way XD*

Jaylyn asks him to look down so she can swipe some honey on his lower lip and then some petroleum jelly on his upper lip. Richard blushes when he accidently looks at her chest and mentally blames his teenage guy hormones. Jaylyn then gently presses the ice to his lips and steps back quickly going to the sink to wash her hands. Both are slightly uncomfortable at their newly found brief attraction to each other. "Thanks Jay-Jay." Richard says and she nods. "We should change." She says and he nods. She blinks him to his room and then goes to her own.

Jaylyn appears in her room and allows herself to blush. _You already admitted yourself you though he was cute so get over it! _ She mentally scolds herself. As she changes into her costume she can't help but blush at how close they were and the way his raspberry lips were so close or how in shape he was. _Stop it Jaylyn! Stop thinking about his soft lips, smooth skin, toned abs, dark hair and his perfect eyes. God his eyes! _"I'm an idiot!" she mutters frustrated with herself and yanks gently on her long brown locks. She could not and would not start crushing on her best friend! She vowed to herself she really wouldn't… but she was such a romantic she had to admit the idea appealed to her just a little… a little, little. Jaylyn now Angel gave a short laugh and leaves her room ready for practice knowing Richard will obey her orders and rest if only to not worry his team mates. Richard was always worrying about others it was definitely one of his best traits.

**Quick chapter about the beginning of their crushes and also because I would guess Dick gets bullied at school whenever he's alone. –Stupid bullies -.-**

**Note: Bullying is a serious thing and not funny AT ALL. Stop bullying if you can and don't hurt people's feelings because you don't know what they go through every day. **

**Thanks for reading and review (:**


	10. Fight

**Jaylyn P.O.V.- Own nothing but Jaylyn! **

**Sorry for having taken so long I had authors block and this chapter isn't very good but it's part of the plot. Enjoy!**

Jaylyn had asked her parents about moving into the Cave and her father had flipped.

loved his daughter he really did and she knew it but he hated that she used her powers rather than just lead a normal life. Mrs. Evans agreed that it was probably for the best if Jaylyn moved to the cave which resulted in a full blown fight.

- Earlier that day-

"No." Victor Evans told his daughter sternly still in his work clothes. "But dad it makes sense If I live there I'm always on call for missions and I get better training." Jaylyn protested. shook his head and said "It's bad enough you're using your powers and now you want to move out. Oh no young lady you are only 14 and therefore you live under my rules and I say you are staying here." "Dad they need me I'm one of their strongest team mates!" she argued. "Victor mi amor maybe it's best for her." Jessica Evans cuts in recognizing the signs of a fight.

"No Jess she is only 14 and she wants to move out after disobeying us an during her powers to go around at night as some vigilante with Richard and his adopted father I don't think so." His grey eyes were like steel.

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore I'm 14 and I'm more responsible than most adults I think I can handle living on my own besides safeties not a problem I live with super humans and a Martian I'm safer over there and besides it's not like you want me here anyways!" Jaylyn says her voice rising in anger and frustration.

"Don't yell at me I'm still your father and I said no! I won't have my daughter leaving as a matter of fact I want you out of the hero business you need to live a normal life and I'm prohibiting you from using your powers as of right now!" yelled at his daughter.

Jaylyn's face flushed red in anger and she threw up her arms yelling "You can't stop me from using my powers, they're mine! And you have no right to tell me how to live my life or to ignore my powers."

glares at his daughter and then points to the door "If you want to be a heroine I'm not going to stop you but I won't tolerate it from a child of mine. If you want to disobey me then leave and don't come back." he says his voice stone cold. Jaylyn freezes staring at her father he's never gotten this mad. "What?" she asks dumbstruck as her mother gasps covering her mouth. "If you want to live at the cave go ahead but you are no longer my daughter and you aren't welcome back." He says avoiding her eyes.

Jaylyn feels her eyes getting watery and then she snaps her mouth shut her eyes stinging and yells out angrily "Fine but don't expect me back!" she stalks out of the front door running away unsure as to where.

Several hours later after blinking form place to place she finds herself in front of Wayne Manor her face tear streaked and a duffle bag in hand full of new clothes she'd just bought in her moment of madness. She tended to shop when she was sad.

She rings the doorbell and Alfred opens the door surprised to see her there. "Miss Jay-Jay what are you doing here it's freezing and late?" the English man asks her and she sniffles sadly her bright green/silver eyes filling with tears again "My dad kicked me out Alfred, I have nowhere else to go for tonight." She admits and the English man lets her inside and gives her a hug.

"Oh dear! Let me get Master Wayne he will know what to do." He replies releasing her and leaving. She sets her bag on the floor and wraps her arms around herself only now noticing how cold it is.

Bruce rushes up to her surprised and asks "Jaylyn your mother told me what happened. She thought you might come here" Immediately Jaylyn lets herself cry and Bruce hugs her and decides that she can stay for tonight and tomorrow her will take her to the cave to set up her room there.

"Is Richard here?" she asks after crying and admitting how sad she was her dad kicked her out like it was nothing. "He's resting but I'll let him know you're here tomorrow you should get some sleep too and maybe in the morning your dad will have come to his senses.

Jaylyn nods sadly and says "My dad doesn't love me anymore because I'm a freak." Brue shakes his head eyes narrowed disappointed that Victor had gone this far. It was obvious Victor was uncomfortable with Jaylyn having and using her powers but his was going too far.

Bruce hugs the girl back gently and say's "He loves you Jaylyn I know that for a fact. He'll come around eventually you know him he just worries about you a lot. I'll talk to him soon you just enjoy your stay." Bruce nods and suddenly Jay-Jay steps forward hugging him and say's "Thanks for letting me stay with you for a while I won't bother you while I'm here." She says quietly.

Jaylyn nods giving Bruce a quick smile before blinking upstairs to Wayne manor where her bag is in one of the guest rooms around the corner from Richard's bedroom. Once there she showers and changes not feeling uncomfortable in the least, Wayne manor's charm has always enchanted her and she feels safe here not just from villains but from her own thoughts.

She pads down the hall to check on Richard before going to sleep and sees its late almost midnight.

Richard is sleeping in light blue pajamas tucked into his huge bed the window open a bit letting some of the cool air in. She smiles realizing he still likes to sleep with a window open to drive nightmares away just like her. A memory comes to mind of another night when she's stayed at the circus overnight with the Grayson's Richard and her were 7 and the circus was in town again.

********************Flashback****************

"Don't stay up too late kids. Jaylyn feel free to kick Dickie off if he hogs the bed. Goodnight!" Mary Grayson told the kids tucking them in the big bed in the hotel room they were currently staying in. "Goodnight!" Both children chorused as the woman walked over to the other room to sleep with her husband in their own bed.

"Richard, do you know how long you and your mom and dad are staying?" A young Jaylyn asked tucked in next to a 7 year old Richard Grayson. Both kids were excited they'd gotten to watch his family perform that night and Jaylyn had gotten permission to spend the night with her best friend in the small hotel near the circus grounds.

"Grandpa Haly and my Dad said we get to stay for a week!" Dick responded happily looking out the window at the quiet rain sprinkling down on the clean glass. Jaylyn smiled at the news and after talking for a couple of more minutes the kids drifted off to sleep. Dick was lying flat on his back and Jaylyn was curled up on her side snuggling with a pillow.

Suddenly Dick sat up panting his eyes wide, his movement jolted the bed and Jaylyn rubbed her eyes sleepily turning around to look at the small boy next to her. "Richard what's wrong?" she asked sleepily sitting up and looking at him her brows furrowed in concern. Dick turned to look at her and said "I had a bad dream." his wide blue eyes expressing his genuine fear.

Jaylyn sighed and jumped off the bed heading over to the window. She climbed onto the chair next to it and opened the window all the way. Dick watched her confusion evident on his face. She crawls back into the bed and takes his hand looking him in the eyes "My mommy says that sleeping with a window open takes the nightmares out of the room." She explains to him and Dick nods blinking. "My mommy also says that when you tell someone your nightmare it won't come true." She adds.

Dick tells her his nightmare and she listens patiently before calming him down and explaining to him why it was completely impossible for his dream to come true. Dick falls asleep gripping her hand and doesn't have a nightmare again.

*******************End of Flashback*********************

"Get well soon." Jay-Jay says pushing Richard's bangs out of his face and pecking his cheek tenderly and leaving his room. Today has got to be one of the longest days of her life by far.

P.S. _Was I the only one angry about the ending of YJ with Nightwing resigning and devastated when Wally died? One good thing was the whole RobinXWondergirl thing but it was still too rushed! Need a Season 3! Lol uhm yeah so mini rant! Thanks for reading Review! _


	11. Chapter 11 Supey

**So before I start I want to apologize for r not updating in forever but I had extreme authors block and came up with this on a whim. Idk whatevs. But also that this Ch. Comes from a different P.O.V and after this next Ch, or Two the plot will get going ! Really, really sorry btw! /.\**

Conner P.O.V.

Conner was just sitting there watching the static on the T.V. when he first heard it; A quiet sniffling noise. He immediately glanced at wolf but he was sleeping. He frowned if it wasn't wolf then who was it Megan was at Cheer practice Zatanna was at her school practicing her violin and the rest of the team was gone, it was just him today.

Conner sat up straight and listened again, down the hall to the bedrooms on his left. There was a quiet sniffling followed by the sound of a small whimper. Conner decided to investigate and followed the sound to a plain door. He decided to knock "Who's there?" a soft voice called out. "It's me are you o.k.?" Conner responded his brows furrowed when he heard something being shoved under the bed and nearly silent footsteps going to his door.

Slowly the door opened and he looked down only to be met with a pair of red rimmed sad green/grey eyes. "Hi Conner." Angel whispered quickly wiping her eyes and looking away. "Hi Angel are you O.K.?' the normally uncaring clone asked the small brunette. "I'm fine, why?" She replied and his eyes narrowed. He walked past her into her bedroom and saw it was already decorated in bright blues and soft yellows. "Conner!" Angel grumbled irritated that he just barged into her room.

Conner stood in the middle of her room and looked around not really caring whether she was mad or not. The normally neat girl's room was littered with photo albums, candy wrappers an iPod playing sad music and a fluffy white teddy bear on the bed where she'd obviously just been. "You can't just be barging into peoples rooms." She scolded and then snapped her fingers making the mess disappear along with the teddy bear.

"I'll leave once you tell me what's really wrong." He stated his arms crossed over his chest. She copied his stance and stood across from him her back to the closed door. "I already told you I'm fine now can you please leave." She replied before sniffling. He cocked an eyebrow at her and glanced at her puffy eyes and pink nose. "People who are fine don't cry." She glared at him and sat down on her bed.

Conner sighed and sat across from her taking her desk chair. "We aren't very good friends Angel but you can trust me." Conner said quietly and waited for her to speak up. "I'm just upset it's no big deal." She lied averting her eyes from the clone. "If it's not a big deal then why cry, you're a strong girl you wouldn't cry over something dumb so it's obviously pretty important." He said.

Finally Angel met his eyes and said "My dad hates me." He stared at her his blue eyes widening first and then frowning. "Why would you say that he has no reason to hate you." Angel laughed humorlessly "Because I'm a freak."

Suddenly Conner understood he's accidently overhear the other night when her and Hawkwoman were discussing her stay privately. "You're not a freak." He said and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Supey you should understand best of all." Conner looked at the ground and realized that he did understand, he understood all too well to be rejected for who you were as if you could control it.

"Conner how do you handle it, it hasn't even been a full week since I left and yet I feel like I lost my dad a long time ago…" Angel's lip quivers at the end and she looks away. Conner stared at her. 'How did he handle? Superman never expressed any interest in him so why wasn't he more upset over it?"

Conner gets up to stand in front of Angel who's begun to silently cry again and lifts her chin to look at him. "I handle it by reminding myself that even if he doesn't care there's other people who do." He says his normally stoic face flashing a friendly smile.

Angel stares at him for a minute letting his words sink in before breaking out into a wide smile flashing white teeth and showing the dimple on her right cheek. Conner almost steps back surprised by her reaction, she'd gone from being in tears to her normal happy self in seconds.. now he understood how come she hung around Robin the most they were very similar.

"Thanks for bothering to make me feel better." She sys throwing her thin arms around him in a tight hug. Conner blinks again surprised by her enthusiasm and then gently hugs her back. "Sure." He responds.

She pulls away after a minute and stares up at him. "Conner would you mind joining me on a little trip?" she asks him completely out of the blue. "What? Trip to where?" he asks his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Let's go to…. Uhmm.. I haven't been to Mexico in a while let's go get some taco's!" she exclaims and before he can respond she takes his arm and they are teleported to somewhere he's never been.

**Lol sorry for the lame ending I thought that Angel's character would hate to be seen crying and that she wouldn't want anyone to feel bad for her especially not Robin so Superboy seemed like the kind of guy she could see in an older brotherish way. I wanted her to obviously be upset about having had to leave her house and since she's a daddy's girl this seemed fitting. I will try to update sooner and I'm thinking maybe the next Ch. Will be the Halloween party which will include a new personal favorite character of mine! **

**Again sorry for not updating sooner thanks for reading!**


	12. Halloween

**CH.12 Yay so finally the Halloween party! **

Jaylyn was dressed as Red Riding Hood, it made her laugh. She was laughing at her reflection in the mirror when her mom knocked on the bathroom door and told her she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She went down the stairs and grinned when her mom clapped and the twins screamed Lexi of excitement and Vic in fake fear. She twirled when her little sister asked her to.

Jay-Jay was wearing black heels with little Goth ribbons keeping the shoes on going up mid-calf. A Bright red knee length dress with spaghetti straps and pitch black lace covered the skirt of the dress. A pair of white tights joined the dress in order to not be too exposed. It had a corset in which she of course had managed to hide some borrowed batarang's and some 'drowsy darts'. The costume came with a Red cape- the inside was red too- that had a hood and tied in the front with a ribbon.

It had come with a basket too but she decided not bring it, it was kind of annoying.

Her lips were bright red and she was wearing grey eye-shadow and some mascara. She'd also put on a choker and several pieces of what her sister called 'emo' jewelry. She was one cool Red Riding hood. Her hair was of course just down but fell softly around her head in curls.

Pleased with herself she followed her excited sibling to the car. While she was at the party they were going trick – or – treating and had rejected the limo in order to 'blend in'. Jay-Jay totally agreed with them. First they were going to drop her off.

Josh had of course offered to pick her up but she'd denied and had insisted on meeting him there at 8. Jaylyn was so excited to have fun she couldn't hold still. She loved Halloween like her younger siblings. She was however sad that Isabelle couldn't go for fear of catching a cold but both Vic and Lexi had promised to get extra candy for Isabelle.

Jaylyn got out of the car and warned her siblings to be careful before going past the gates and entering Gotham Academy. They had pretty good security and the school had done a good job of decorating the school to a visitor it looked like a haunted mansion. Jaylyn loved it.

She walked into the gym where the dance was being held and immediately a red haired Devil ran up to her and hugged her. Jay-Jay hugged her back. "You look awesome Barbara!" Jay-Jay complimented stepping back to look at her. Barbara waved a hand and laughed "Oh please, you're one amazing Red Riding Hood, you look so cool!" Barbara said returning the compliment.

Josh was at her side soon and they complimented each other, he had come as a Roman Soldier. The girls and Josh walked around and said hi to some people form their classes. They were having fun and Barbara's date a dirty blonde Jedi was really nice.

Josh and Jaylyn were on the dance floor dancing to Lady Gaga's "Poker face." Jaylyn was having a blast and didn't notice when Dick and a group of kids walked in until she was tapped on the shoulder by Barbara and they both ran over to say hi to Dick.

The Team had walked in expecting a semi-okay party like the one last year but are surprised to see the party was full of teenagers having fun and the supervisors mostly doing their own thing. Dick was standing there Zatanna on his arm a smirk on his face when his friends looked well… whelmed.

Conner was a soldier, Wally was a pirate, and Artemis had opted to be Robin Hood so she could bring her real Bow and Arrows without being looked at weird. Megan was an adorable Sailor! Zatanna had decided on being a Wizard circle glasses and all and it suited her nicely, she made the costume cute. Dick was an old fashioned Gangster, hat and all. They all looked awesome!

Jay-Jay and Barbara tackled Dick in a hug having so much fun they couldn't care less how ridiculous they were behaving. Dick recovered from the tackle quickly and laughed hugging both girls back. The girls stepped back smiles plastered on their faces. Zatanna wasn't smiling so much more like glaring at the girls who'd just hugged Dick. The girls were both very pretty and were dressed as Red Riding hood and the Devil. Zatanna though the color red was a good choice so it could cover the blood they would have after she-." "Zee this is Barbara she's the devil and the Red hood is Jaylyn." Dick cut into her thoughts and presented her to the girls before turning to introduce them to everyone else.

Jay-Jay and Barbara saw Artemis and hugged her as well complimenting the blonde on her costume. "You're one hot archer!" Barbara complimented Artemis knowing it would make the older girl self-conscious and blush. Artemis responded as expected. "Yeah she is!" Wally said staring at his girlfriend's long legs only to receive a bunch of giggles from the girls when Artemis hit him upside the head.

Wally dragged an unhappy Artemis to the dance floor and Megan followed dragging Conner as well. Barbara joined them going back to her date to dance some more. That left Jay-Jay, Dick and Zatanna.

"So this is who you got to come with you after Barbara was asked out?" Jaylyn asked politely. "Yeah where's your date?" Dick asked her looking around. Jaylyn laughed and said "Babs dragged me out here to say hi so I kinda left him on the dance floor. He seems to be ok though." Jay –Jay said giggling as she watched her date dancing with one of their classmates a boy named Kevin. They were laughing. Dick and Zatanna followed her view and laughed as well watching the Roman soldier dancing with another boy completely out of beat with the music.

"Oooh come on let's dance!" Jay-Jay said dragging the wizard and Gangster to the dance floor. Demi Lovato's "After shock" was blasting and Jay-Jay joined Josh again to dance. Dick seemed hesitant to dance but joined in quickly and convinced Zatanna to join him. Soon however all the teens got thirsty and they went over to a table in the corner to talk and drink some soda.

They shoved two round tables together and sat down. The girls laughed and talked pleasantly while the boys got their drinks. Jay-Jay's face was flushed and Barbara was chatting with Megan about their shoes. Artemis was still a bit embarrassed about slapping some guy's hand away when he put his hand on her hip to get by and Zatanna was laughing about how Wally had almost fallen on some spilt punch. So far the night was going well.

It was almost 10, time passes by fast when you're having fun. Barbara had to leave in half and hour because her dad was feeling a bit over protective which was understandable, Halloween in Gotham was not a safe night. The Jedi who apparently was Nick and Josh both had to be home at 10:30 too. They decided to dance for the remainder of the night.

Megan and Conner as well as Artemis and Wally were already kissing though Artemis and Wally a bit more timidly than Conner and Megan. Zatanna and Dick had sat down and were watching the older teens dance to a slow song. Barbara had gone over to sit down with Dick and Zatanna since Nick had left and her ride would be here soon.

Soon Josh has to leave and Jay-Jay wanders outside to join the others who have all agreed to go grab something to eat at the diner a couple of blocks down.

They are only a block away when a Conner say's he hears something several blocks down in the forest. Dick frowns and they decide to go investigate. As they near the edge of the forest Conner and Wally both say they see tons of guys holding guns and they appear to be arguing about how they owe money.

Jaylyn sighs already having been tracking them. She knew they were working for Thorne. She could've taken them down easily but that would mean giving away her identity. Robin looked at her as the Team debated on what to do to intervene.

"You will stay here, you don't know Gotham criminals it's better if you stay here. I'll take care of them." Robin say's with authority. He gives Jaylyn a look and she nods, he can take care of them alone. She sees a figure crouching in a tree and her eyes narrow wondering how Batman got here so fast. Patrol isn't till later even if it is Halloween. She hears a gunshot and looks at Robin who nods grimly. So maybe she should help.

Jaylyn screams and starts to run away and hears the Team chasing after her and she knows Robin will fight and the Team will cover for him when, if they find her. She runs out far enough away with the Team only a couple of feet behind then she blinks back to fight along side Robin after a quick costume change. She is taking down a guy twice her size when an arrow whistles over her shoulder. She subdues the guy and turns to glare at Artemis, she told her to stay out of it. Robin is also confused since Artemis isn't even there.

So who shot the Arrow?

A hero in red jumps out of a tree and goes to help Robin, it's Red Arrow. She takes down two more when she hears another gunshot she turns to see a man shooting at the other heroes. Angel reacts and moves the Team back to the road and whips out her knife deflecting the bullet. She puts her knife away and blinks the gun away punching the guy who shot the bullet. She knocks him out quickly.

"Didn't realize there were heroines in Gotham?' Red arrow say's backing her up. She blocks a punch and he moves to take out another guy. "That's because I'm the first." Angel responds. "Duck!" Red Arrow yells and she obeys ducking behind a boulder with him as one of his arrows explodes. "So are you lost or something because Gotham doesn't have archers?' Angel asks jumping out and helping Robin subdue a guy. "Nah, I've been tracking these idiots they came from Star to here." Red Arrow say's and Angel nods, she'd figured as much.

"Hey, as interesting as your conversation is I need you to send these guys to a cell!" Robin yells at Angel. "Cover me?" Angel asks Red Arrow with a smirk. "With pleasure." He responds and she stands behind him blinking all the unconscious guys to the Gotham Police Department. Red Arrow and Robin are taking these guys down fast so she has to work quickly. Within minutes the battle is over and the Team is running over to them ready to fight only to see the fight is over.

Angel barely notices her attention on the Archer in front of her. "I'm Red Arrow." Red arrow say's introducing himself his hand held out. Angel smirks and shakes his hand "Angel, nice to meet you." She replies. Both teens smile at each other. "You're a pretty good fighter, Cool power by the way." Red arrow says crossing his arms. Angel put a hand on her hip "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself great aim." He smiles and she returns the smile.

Before the rest of the young heroes can join them Angel changes back into RRH and gives Red Arrow the universal shh sign and say's "Play along now and I'll explain everything later." As the team approaches she flings herself into his arms and fakes fear. "Oh my gosh thank you for saving my life! I thought I was going to die and I didn't know where my friends went!"

"Aww man, I told you guys we were going the wrong way the first time!" Wally pouts going seeing the Scared Jaylyn and Red arrow. Robin had already disappeared. "What the hell?!" Artemis exclaims when she sees Red Arrow. The rest of the Team also looks stunned. "What happened?" Conner asks glaring at Red Arrow and the girl in his arms.

"Red Arrow what the hell are you doing here?" Artemis asks making the red head turn to glare at her. "Nice costume, as for your question I followed these scumbags from Star city and was waiting to take them down when you guys showed up. What are you doing trick or treating?" He asks and Artemis glares back at him. Jaylyn furrows her brows and asks "Do you two know each other?" "No!" they both lie. "Jaylyn are you ok? I was here one minute and then Robin came out of nowhere and took me with the rest of these guys but we had no idea where you were!" Richard asks coming out behind Conner looking as if he were telling the truth his eyes wide behind his sunglasses. "I'm fine Red Arrow saved me." She says still holding onto RA. They all nod and Red Arrow say's "You should all go home now it's not safe. Everyone nods and Jaylyn says "Thanks again." Pulling away and giving the Archer a peck on the cheek. Red Arrow nods.

"Can we go now?!" Artemis asks irritated clearly unhappy with Red Arrows presence. Red Arrow frowns and say's "I should head back see you guys later. Stay safe kids." He leaves but not without giving her a look that she knows means she should expect a visit from him soon.

The Team and Jaylyn all head to their own homes or at least she pretends too and then blinks back to the cave and greets everyone there with a smile and asks how the dance was.

**Uhm so yeah ****really**** long but next part should be up soon. Hope you enjoy and plzz review! :D**

**PS. The team doesn't know Robin's Secret ID Zatanna does though and she lied to the team and said she was asked out by Dick Grayson after Robin cancelled on her to patrol Gotham. Wally knows about Robin but not J.J. **

**Review if you want me to write in Roy's and Jaylyn's conversation or not. **


	13. Kiss?

Robin P.O.V.

"Nice cover up." I say taking a seat next to Angel. "Thanks they almost caught on though because they saw me at the fight." I nod and say "Well then we're both lucky that Dick Grayson and Jaylyn Evans are incredible actors and just so happened to play along with their hero-selves." Jaylyn laughs with a nod.

- Following day-

Jaylyn's P.O.V.

I stretch and sit up in bed my alarm going off like crazy. I frown and smack it turning the alarm off. I get out of bed and head to the shower in my room still half asleep I get dressed, brush my teeth and pull my hair back in a loose side pony then manage to make my way into the kitchen. "Good morning!" I announce my eyes still closed behind my reflective glasses. "Good morning Angel!" Megan greets me her ever present smile coaxing a smile out of me. Conner grunts toward me and Zatanna is still sleeping which is totally acceptable because it's only 8:00 AM on a Saturday.

I help Megan make waffles and join them at the table to eat. After I eat I finish up next week's homework and call the hospital to check what my work schedule for next week will be, call Isabelle and promise to visit her tomorrow morning and take her out for breakfast with the twins. Finally all that's left to do is try to master the new combat moves the Hawks and Bats taught me with Conner as my partner since it's hard to hurt him.

I aim a kick over Conner's head but he catches me and flings me onto the mat and pins me down. I wince and try to push back but he's too strong, finally I wiggle my right arm out of his grip pinch a nerve near his collar bone and smile as he leaps back in pain. Then I kick him in the gut and chop him in the neck to finish it all off.

"Thanks for the help Supey, Bats will be glad to know I finally got that move down!" I exclaim helping Conner up. He just glares at me.

"That was impressive." A third voice says from the doorway. I turn and blink my abandoned hair tie back in to my hand. "Thanks it's a new move." I reply with a smile. "So I was thinking I'd take you out to lunch and we could talk." Roy say's his expression amused, I turn remembering Conner and put my hair up in a messy ponytail. Conner raises and eyebrow but doesn't say anything. I turn back to Roy and say "Sure I just have to shower real quick do you mind waiting?" "Course not I'll be in the living room." Roy says turning to leave. "Angel I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone with Roy maybe you should wait for Robin to come back and join you." Conner says worry etched into his voice his brows furrowed.

I laugh and walk out the doors of the training area to shower "I'm a big girl Conner I don't need a body guard." I toss over my shoulder with a laugh. After a quick shower I dress in some jeans a solid black tank top a thin navy blue v-neck and black knee boots. I toss my wet hair in a French braid put my reflective glasses on and walk into the living room.

"Ready to go?" I ask Roy who's standing near the Zeta-tubes looking bored. He nods and we Zeta over to Star city. We step out into an alley and I follow him down a couple of street and we end up in a small pizzeria. I smile when we get inside and a big man with a mustache recognizes Roy and goes around the counter to hug him. "Roy it's been awhile it's so nice to see you!" the man says with a hint of an Old Italian accent. Roy laughs and claps the man on the back "It's nice to see you too Raoul." "You're usual?" Raoul asks and Roy nods. "What's your usual?" I ask once we're left alone. Roy looks down at me "You'll see." He says and leads me to a small booth in the back that gives us privacy.

I take a seat across form Roy and remember we forgot our drinks. Just as I'm about to tell Roy Raoul comes over to us with two cups and pours us both a cup of Pepsi. I smile and say thank-you. "Now I know what you've been up to these last few weeks Roy, trying to get the lady on a date." Raoul teases Roy and I laugh as Roy tries not to choke on his Pepsi. "Congratulations my friend she is very pretty a true beauty!" Raoul says and I thank him before he leaves to get our food. Roy is still recovering from almost choking.

Raoul drops off our pizza and two plates then leaves giving Roy a 'knowing' wink. I laugh as he leaves and Roy says "I'm sorry he's something of an idiot but he makes the best Pizza." He takes off the lid of the box revealing a half pepperoni half deluxe pizza with stuffed crust. I smile coyly and say "At least someone think I look beautiful today." Roy smirks amused and takes out a slice then says "You look beautiful today." I smile and thank him.

"So I'm assuming you brought me out here for lunch because you want to know why I lied to the Team and who I really am." I say just putting it out there. Roy nods mid-bite and I take a sip of Pepsi. I take off my glasses and look him dead in the eyes. Roy swallows and stares at me for a minute "Your Jaylyn Evans." He announces surprise coloring his voice. I duck and shush him at the same time. "Sorry forgot internationally famous." He mutters scornfully. I frown at his sudden change of mood. "So why is someone like you hanging out with them?" he asks taking another bite of food eyeing me more suspiciously now. I frown and say "Didn't realize I needed to have a reason but if you must know I was covering for Robin when Ivy burned his leg and Batman needed a temporary replacement. I was the best qualified since I have almost the same training as Robin."

Roy stops chewing and swallows glaring at me "Ivy did what?" "The bitch injured his leg." I state simply. Roy glares at the spot just above my head then says angrily "That bitch!" I nod. "So why are you lying to the Team?" I stare at him then say "Secret identity and uh I'm freaking Jaylyn Evans all you have to do is Google my first name and you have my whole life story." I give him a no-duh look.

He nods understandingly. "So Roy Harper is the mysterious Red Arrow." "Yeah not that big a deal I'm not as famous as you." I shake my head and say "Actually since you're handsome and Oliver Queen's son you're very popular among the girls." I state simply because it's true. Roy snorts and shakes his head. We eat in silence for a minute both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"So you think I'm handsome?" Roy says smirking. I blush and focus on swallowing my Pepsi so I don't choke like he did. "No!" I say embarrassed. Roy laughs and leans forward "Aww come on admit it I told you I thought you were beautiful." He says and I blink in surprise just now noticing how pretty his blue eyes are. "Maybe." I mutter looking away.

He laughs again and we talk for a bit more by the time we finish eating it's already 2:00 and we left at 12:30 we talked for an hour and a half. We say good bye to Raoul who smiles at us knowingly. "No really I was so embarrassed that I missed and Black Canary couldn't stop laughing, since then I'm not allowed to fight when I'm sick, it's proven to be dangerous." Roy tells me and I laugh hanging on to his arm. We've decide to go for a quick walk around the park and I'm wearing his jacket because it's gotten chilly out it is officially November now after all.

"Once when I was still training with Batman he was teaching me how to properly throw a punch and o got so frustrated because I didn't want to hit him that I socked him in the Jaw and was so ashamed I hid from him for a week and refused to go to training. Him and Robin still won't let me live it down." I admitted embarrassed. We both laugh and trade fail stories of our hero lives for the next half hour deciding I was already late anyways.

I look up at him and smile noticing he really is handsome he's tall, strong, in shape and he has the prettiest ice blue eyes and straight white teeth I would've never guessed he wasn't upper class if I don't know. Even his bright red hair looked good against his lightly tanned skin.

Roy looks down at me and I wonder if he's thinking the same thing about me being beautiful or if he was just being nice. "I had a lot of fun with you today." I say softly leaning a bit closer to him my hands balled up in the long sleeve of his jacket. "Me too we should do it again sometime." He says also leaning closer to me. "Roy…" I say my green/silver eyes locking onto his icy blue one. "Yeah?" he asks but neither of us finish our sentences because he leans down suddenly and I lean up on my tip toes our lips pressing together softly. I close my eyes and my hands press on his firm chest but he pulls me in loser his hand on my waist.

Sadly I don't resist.

Eventually we both pull away. "I- uh- sorry." I say stepping back knowing I shouldn't be kissing him, not only is he older than me but he's like Robin's older brother. Roy's blue eyes also look surprised but he just runs his hand thorugh hi hair "Yeah sorry." He agrees.

"I should leave now!" I say in a rush to avoid the awkward moment that's sure to come. He nods and I blink out of there faster than I ever have before. I re-appear in my room at the Cave and turn to face my mirror. Panic written all over my face.

I kissed Roy Harper… and I liked it.

I blush and meet my own eyes in the mirror. I stare at myself then burst out laughing and smile like an idiot.

I kissed Roy harper and I like it!

**Sorry for the late update! I really like the idea of Jaylyn and Roy and might do a fic of them as a couple separately but I'm still not sure, review if you'd like to see that. Thanks for reading and leave any comment or suggestions in the review **


	14. Panic

**Sorry for the late update but I hope his ch. makes up for it. **

Robin P.O.V

"Everyone gather in the debriefing room!" I order frowning when Angel catches my eye and I shake my head. "Has something occurred?" Kaldur asks when we're all in the room and waiting for Batman to explain why he asked us all to come here.

"There's been a breakout at Arkham Asylum where very specific criminals have escaped and we need to get them to Bel-Rev. You will be split up into two teams one will investigate the crime scene the others will go ahead to where I believe they are hiding out at."

Kf raises his hand like the idiot he is and I roll my eyes (not that anyone can see). "Uh, Batman who are the escapees?" Before Batman can reply I pull up their mug shots on my wrist computer "Clay face, Joker and Ivy." I say quickly.

Batman glares at me and I smile cheekily "Robin seems to have answered your question. This is only a mission to get them back the League will interrogate them to see why they were allowed to escape. The Team is only to get them back and bring them to us, understood?" we all nod.

"That being said the team going to investigate the crime scene and gather evidence is Artemis, Raquel and of course Robin. Angel, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy you will go ahead to see if you can capture the escaped criminals." Batman adds ignoring our confused expressions.

"Wait, why do they get to go ahead?" I asked outraged that I had to stay behind and probably miss most of the action. "Because they can travel faster, and you're needed to see if the criminals left any clues as to what they were going to do. Zatanna, Kaldur and you two are staying." Batman growls making me wince and take a step back.

I feel Angel put a hand on my shoulder and give me a half -hearted smile. I shrug it off understanding why Batman needs me at the 'crime scene'; I'll just have to work fast. "Robin has the coordinates for the crime scene and will be leading the investigation." I can't help but grin enjoying the idea of getting to redeem myself from last time when I sent everyone to their deaths.

"Miss Martian you are in charge of making sure we catch those criminals understand?" Batman says looking at Miss M to make sure she can handle it. Miss M nods and Batman says "You guys get to the Bio-Ship Angel you have the coordinates to the hideout, Go!" At his dismissal we all get into action running to the Bio-Ship or in the case of the other team running, and teleporting to our locations.

We get to the Asylum where the criminals broke out of in about an hour at which point I lead everyone to the 'scene' and it's pretty obvious how they escaped but still I go over the footage the security camera caught just to be sure. After confirming the by standers story of Clay face getting angry and smashing down the wall allowing the others to escape the camera goes dead when he takes the camera out.

"Artemis go check out Clay faces room Raquel you check out Black spider's room and I've got Joker and Ivy covered I order disappearing. After another half hour of searching and investigating we group up and they all tell me there was nothing out of place. I nod "Joker and Ivy had nothing weird either and Harley had no idea the Joker was planning an escape." We all frown unsure what to do next when I get an incoming call form KF.

"Robin!" Kf yells and I hear some static, immediately I point the Team to the Bio-Ship anticipating what Kf's going to say next. "We need help!" he yells and then the static cuts him off the line going silent.

- Break line_-

We jump out of the Bio-Ship and run inside the empty building that's still under construction. The first thing we see if Superboy knocking Clay face out with a solid punch to the face. Miss M. had Ivy under control and Kf's tying up Black spider. Rocket and Artemis help them and I see Miss M. knocking Ivy out with a tiny dart that I know belongs to Angel.

I let the others handle everything and run to Miss M. "Where did you get that from?" I ask snatching the now empty dart from her hand. Her eyes widen I surprise but she answers "Angel gave it to me to use on Ivy before chasing after Joker who cut her arm."

I try to mask my worry with surprise and run down the right where she says they disappeared to and find a few splatters of blood but nobody until I hear some wheezing behind a pole. I follow the wheezing and see Joker sitting there miserably his thigh bleeding from a cut that was obviously made by Angel's sword the only problem is her sword is gone and Joker seems kind of well.. drugged. Angel knocks her enemies out but she doesn't usually drug them.

This is weird even for her.

"Where is she you bastard." I ask kicking Joker in the ribs. He coughs up a bit of blood but manages to laugh in my face when he answers "The Doc said he wanted to have fun with the lovely little Angel." I glare at him not understanding what he meant by 'the Doc?' I kick him in the ribs causing him to cough and ask angrily "where is she!" Joker glares at me his eyelids beginning to droop "The Doc drugged me I'll be out in a minute but your friend may not have that long bird boy." He cackles wildly before passing out.

I look around to see where she could be and see a door further down the hall half open. I run and burst through the door but see nothing. The room is empty except a couple of filing cabinets, a closet and a dresser that's locked.

Wait why would a dresser need to be locked?

I go over and put my ear to the door of the dresser and hear nothing at first, but eventually I can hear what sounds like panicked shallow breathing. Without thinking I call Super boy's name knowing he'll hear me without alerting the others. He walks in looking confused until I point to the dresser door. After a moment his eyes widen and he rips open the door.

Inside is Angel her hair disheveled a large cut on her arm with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs her usually bright green/silver eyes are only green and wide open staring blankly ahead her hands were trembling her breathing too fast.

"Angel, Angel can you hear me?" I ask. "I'm sorry." She mumbles quietly. "Angel you're ok. Do you think you can come out now?" I ask gently taking her hand. "Please stop I won't scream anymore, really!" she yells pulling her hand away from me. I stand there shocked and Superboy asks "What's wrong with her?" I don't respond because I don't know. "Angel your safe it's okay to come out now." I say gently hoping to coax her out of the dresser.

She continues to stare forward, it's almost like she can't even see me. "I just want to see my family, please I won't ever run away again." She begs her eyes squeezing shut. I exchange a look with SB but he's equally as lost as me. I reach for her hand again but stop when she presses against her back against the dresses in an attempt to get away from us. "I just wanted to go home." She begs quietly her eyes opening tears gathering in her eyes.

Superboy reacts by reaching forward and trying to pull her out by her arm. He manages to get her out but she screams and shoves him away her eyes wild and terrified. "Don't touch her, your only scaring her!" A deep voice growls behind us.

I turn and see Batman standing there glaring at Super boy. I stare at him wondering what he's doing here when he says "Get the Team out of here it's not safe and head back to the Cave. I'll handle Angel." Me and Super boy stand here stunned unsure what to do.

"Now!" Batman yells. Superboy leaves to get the others and I'm following him when Batman puts a hand on my shoulder holding me back. "I Need you to help me with Angel." He says and I nod.

"How long has she been like this?" he asks watching her back up into a corner away from us. "I found her like this but it she was separated from the Team for about an hour by the time we got her out." I reply and he nods. "She's on Fear toxin and from the looks of it a heavy dosage." My eyes widen shocked she's not worse.

"What do we do?" I ask scared for her. "We need to get her back to the Bat Cave but first we need to calm her down so she'll come with us." "How?" "Try comforting her she should recognize you." I nod.

"Angel, It's me Robin." I say stepping closer. She backs into the wall. "Your safe now you know, I won't hurt you." I add gently taking a few steps closer. "Liar you always say that!' she screams angry. I slowly get closer so I don't scare her and reply "No, I promise I won't hurt you , come on it's time to go home." Her lip trembles and she manages to get out a shaky "Home?" I nod. "Really?" she asks. "Yeah we're going home, ok now come with me." I say holding my hand out. She looks at me and I see the silver return to her eyes a bit of the fear fading.

She steps forward taking my hand. Batman seems to sigh in relief until she passes out. Batman manages to catch her and holds her gently in his arms the worry evident in his eyes. "Let's go before it's too late." He orders.

**So yeah.. review if you want to read more, this chapter and the following chapters are actually part of the plot. Thanks for reading :D**

**Btw: the mission sounds sketchy because it was all a set up as you will find out in the following chapters. **


	15. Side effects

Robin P.O.V.

Angel was still unconscious on the bed in the bat cave but we'd managed to get her to the cave and give her the right dosage of fear toxin cure. If we'd waited any longer she wouldn't be here at all.

I'd already changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie and was sitting next to her on a chair waiting for her to wake up. Her breathing was still a bit shaky but it looked like she was sleeping now and she was responding very well to the cure we gave her, last time I'd had fear toxin in my system it took me pretty much the whole night to fall into a regular sleep while she had managed to be doing that in under two hours. She really was different.

"Dick I have to go tell her parents what's happened I'm sure they'll want to see her I'm going to take her to her room upstairs and I want you to keep an eye on her just in case something goes wrong or she wakes up confused. Alfred already knows what to do if that happens and I know you can handle it I'll be back soon. Contact the Team and let them know she's fine then get something to eat, ok?" Bruce asks buttoning up his shirt and then picking Angel up to carry her upstairs.

"Ok." I nod still a bit rattled about how wrong this mission went and how I could've lost her if I'd taken any longer.

We reach Angel's bright room and I see Alfred put clean sheets on the bed and has the covers pulled back so we can slip her into the bed easily. Bruce sets her down gently and puts the IV back in her hand just in case. I sit down on her desk chair and wait for Bruce to leave before reaching over and taking her hand.

I'm not embarrassed to be seen holding her hand or anything, she's my best friend she knows me even better than Roy, Bruce Babs or even Wally. It's just that lately the whole getting a hug every morning at school or taking my hand out of nowhere to be led around has started rumors' and I don't want Bruce to get the same idea. Not that the rumors' being true about us being together would be a bad thing! It's just- we're just friends that's it!

I carefully pull the covers over her waist and push her bangs to the side knowing she hates being tucked in all the way and having her hair in her face. Then I silently take off her mask careful not to wake her and pull my cell phone out one hand holding hers the other pressing the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" "Wally it's me Dick." "Dick! Bro we've been trying to contact you non-stop for forever where are you? How's angel? What's up with Bats showing up and where are you?" Wally practically yells through the phone his speedster mouth going a million miles an hour. "Wally shut-up!" I hiss into the phone glancing over at Angel, err Jaylyn to make sure she's still asleep.

Wally falls silent on the other end of the phone letting me explain everything with a few tweaks to the truth here and there. It's easier for him to lie when he doesn't know he's lying and right now isn't the greatest of times to expose Angel's secret ID and in turn his own. "Wow, I hope Ange's all right tell her I said to get well soon and we'll see you later I guess! I'll tell the Team. Text me tomorrow!" I hang up on Wally's overly excited good-bye and stand up to stretch. Bruce should be here with Jay-Jay's parents soon and most likely the twins I should probably eat something before they get here.

I'm just about to set down Jaylyn's hand to go get food when Alfred comes in carrying a tray with a sandwich some chips and a cold soda. "Oh Alfie what would I do without you!" I thank him smiling and nearly inhaling my sandwich and chips. "Master Dick I do think it's time you stop eating with Master Wallace his manners are rubbing off on you." Alfred says his sarcasm as thick as Jaylyn's when she teases me.

I laugh and finish my food thanking Alfred again before he leaves to do whatever he needs to do and smile when he glances at Jaylyn his features etched with worry for a moment. Once Alfred's gone I put my head down just to relax for a moment and somehow I end up falling asleep.

I wake up when I feel Jay-Jay shift in front of me. I immediately sit up on alert and watch as she opens her bleary green eyes relieved to see the silver back in them. "Richard?" she asks looking around confused.

I smile gently and squeeze her hand "I thought I told you to call me Dick no one calls me Richard besides you." I scowl frowning at her. She rolls her eyes and says "Why call you such a horrible nickname when you have such a beautiful first name." I manage a laugh and help her sit up.

"What happened?" she asks her eyebrows pulling together and her lower lip pouting a little. I chuckle seeing her confused face and tell her everything that happened and she admits he doesn't remember a thing. "Thank you for saving me." She says after a moment of being lost in her own thoughts. I shrug and say "You would've done the same for me." She smiles and without thinking I reach over and hug her crushing her against me her small frame against mine. "You need to be more careful Jay I was almost too late." I scold pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head in a brotherly fashion.

I pull away and she blushes embarrassed "I will sorry for scaring you." She apologizes and I nod. We both sit in silence for another moment and she opens her mouth to say something when her door bursts open and the twins tackle Jaylyn hugging her fiercely. 'Kids let your sister breathe." Jessica, jaylyn's mom scolds walking in with Bruce and Alfred.

"It's nice to see you guys too." Jaylyn manages to get out underneath the bone crushing hug the twins are giving her. Lexi and Vic pull away glaring at their older sister anger in there green eyes just a few shades darker than Jaylyn's own. "What were you thinking going after the joker?" Vic (Victor) the older of the two asks glaring at his older sister with a passion only a protective brother could have. "I'm fine vic. See no damage done." Jaylyn says laughing off her brother's anger. "And you! Where were you when she was attacked I thought I made it clear that you were in charge of protecting her during missions!" Vic yells turning on me.

I grimace knowing that at any moment Vic was going to snap if he didn't calm down soon. "Vic stop yelling we should just be happy that Jay's ok." Lexi the youngest Evan and the calmest says tugging on her twins arm to make him relax. Vic glares at me and Jaylyn but listens to his sister and mutters "I guess." Jaylyn laughs and pulls both twins into a hug and I smile knowing that seeing them has already made her feel a thousand times better.

The twins are just 3 years younger than me and jay-jay but both of them act a lot older. Vic is the stubborn hot headed protective one who will kick your ass if you mess with his sisters or his family at all. Lexi unlike her twin is sweet, calm and a complete angel. It's amazing the two are related but they really are like Ying and Yang. Both twins idolize their older sister with Lexi being Jaylyn's biggest fan and Vic is only ever really happy when both his sister are happy. They're a crazy family with Jessica their mother being a lawyer and knowing jus how to handle them though occasionally her Mexican threats work better than any punishment.

"Como estas mi amor? [How are you sweetheart?] Jessica asks her daughter hugging her and planting a motherly kiss on her cheek her worry finally surfacing. "I'm fine mom just got a little in over my head but Richard was there to save me like always." Jaylyn replies smiling at me.

I blush when Jessica nods and say's "As always Dick you know just throw to handle the crazy situations she throws herself into. Gracias carino." I smile at her nickname to me that she gave me back when Jay and I were still toddlers. "Where's dad?" Jaylyn asks her green eyes searching for him anxiously. Jessica looks away and says sadly "He opted to stay at the hospital once he knew you were all right and promised to apologize to Izzy for you."

My eyes scan Jaylyn's face gauging her reaction. Her eyes are narrowed and her lower lip is jutting out again but this time in a completely different expression. It's the one she wears when she feels betrayed. She nods silently and says weakly "Ok. That's fine." The twins exchange a look with me and I can tell that things aren't exactly perfect at the Evans house after Jaylyn was kicked out.

Bruce mutters something under his breath and Alfred pats Jaylyn's shoulder sadly. After the disappointing news about her dad not coming Jaylyn asks Lexi to help her to the bathroom so she can change into her PJ's when Bruce says its ok for her to stay the night.

The twins and their mom stay for another half hour until Jaylyn gets tired and they leave to let her rest giving her endless hugs and a few kisses on the cheek from Lexi and Jessica and a final warning to be careful from Vic. It's only after they've left and Bruce has given me permission to sleep on Jay's couch to keep her company that she lets her sadness show.

I'm lying on my back staring up at the glow in the dark stars in her room when she calls my name out in the darkness. "Richard?" "Yeah." "Do you think my dad really… do you think he really hates me?" "What!" No, he's just confused and needs time to understand that you're special." "What if he never understands that my powers are good not bad?" "Well then it's his loss."

'Richard?" "Yeah." I mutter half asleep noting it's almost 1AM. "Do you still like being my best friend even though I'm different?" ….. "Jay you've always been different that's why your my best friend if you were normal I might reconsider being seen in public with you." I admit with a smirk. She laughs the sweet sound lightening the mood like always. "Thanks Richard!" "You're welcome now go to sleep you need to rest, and remember to call me Dick!" I order closing my eyes.

"Shut up Richard." She mumbles and I smile hearing the sleepiness in her voice.

I wait several minutes until her light breathing is the only other sound in the room then I stand up and open her window just in case and bury my face in my borrowed pillow ready to let sleep take me after such a long day.

**So I felt bad about updating so late and made this longer than it was supposed to be. In my defense I did just turn 16 on 06-16-13 so it's been a busy week for me and I'm expected to take my driving test on Monday! I also start working soon so my next update could be awhile but I promise next time I update I'll update either a really long 2 in 1 chapter or two chapter separate!**

**Wish me luck! Thanks for reading remember to Review! :D**


End file.
